RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: Hanamichi Sakuragi se ha casado con su novia de la preparatoria y esperan a su primer hijo. Rukawa juega en la NBA. ¿Por qué ninguno se siente feliz? Capítulo 8: dejen reviews
1. Capítulo 1

**RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La mujer consultó el reloj por tercera vez: faltaban dos minutos. Leyó otra vez el instructivo para cerciorarse de que no había error alguno. Creía haber sido muy cuidadosa, pero de todos modos estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca antes el tiempo le había parecido tan lento, puesto que cada minuto le parecía interminable.

Escuchó un pequeño pitido que le anunció el fin de los tres minutos que debía esperar, según decía el instructivo. Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño de la habitación. Volvió a tomar entre las manos el pequeñísimo artefacto y buscó la respuesta a sus sospechas: si el recuadro era azul, era un sí; con el recuadro blanco tenía un no.

Contempló la coloración sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero de inmediato una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Llamaré a Hanamichi —se dijo a sí misma.

Corrió al teléfono aún con la prueba de embarazo entre las manos y la sonrisa que, sabía, se le volvería imborrable por varios días.

**x X x**

Ese día se había tornado bastante tedioso.

Hanamichi Sakuragi no tenía planeado salir de la oficina esa mañana, pero su jefe inmediato le había ordenado cubrir un accidente de tren en la región de Tohoku, que quedaba a una hora de camino.

A Hanamichi no le gustaba salir de la prefectura de Kanagawa, pero debía reconocer que, como reportero, era de los más eficaces en todo el periódico, y su jefe hacía bien en confiarle lo más importante.

Sin embargo, ese día, de regreso de Tohoku, tenía la sensación de que algo importante iba a ocurrirle. Y no podía esperar a llegar a casa para contarle a su esposa lo impresionante que había resultado su trabajo.

Llevaba dos años de matrimonio con Haruko Akagi, su novia desde la preparatoria. Al salir de Shohoku no se había recuperado por completo de su lesión en la espalda, aunque siguió practicando básquetbol y perteneciendo al equipo. Incluso participó en el campeonato nacional del año siguiente, cuando Shohoku finalmente ganó. Pero esa victoria le costó a Hanamichi su futuro esplendoroso en el deporte, puesto que, tras hacer una maravillosa combinación con Rukawa y darle juntos la victoria a su equipo, sufrió una caída aparatosa que lo confinó a la clínica los siguientes cuatro meses, más un año y medio de la terapia de rehabilitación y la noticia de que no podría volver a jugar como antaño lo hacía.

Al principio el pelirrojo se sintió completamente deprimido, puesto que se sentía fuera de lugar, sin futuro y sin pertenecer a ningún lugar. Pero en esos momentos fue cuando la gente que lo rodeaba se mostró más solidaria con él: Haruko fue la primera interesada en no abandonarlo y se dedicó a cuidarlo en sus terapias, en la escuela y, de vez en cuando, le ayudaba a practicar básquetbol a un ritmo ligero. Youhei y el ejército, por su parte, de un modo muy particular, le hicieron saber que contaba con ellos, que no lo dejarían solo y que estarían dispuestos a animarlo en el momento en el que él decidiera dejarse vencer. Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui, Kogure y el mismo capitán Akagi, a pesar de no pertenecer a la misma generación que él ni frecuentarlo tanto se hicieron notar, estando pendientes de él en la clínica y en casa. Y Rukawa, aunque nadie lo creería jamás, jugó un papel importantísimo en esa segunda recuperación.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el muchacho pelinegro admitió que Sakuragi le simpatizaba y, de cierto modo, era parte importante de su vida. Así que, una vez que lo hubo comprendido, fue cuestión de visitarlo una noche y quedarse en silencio junto a él seis horas, hasta que el dolor le permitió quedarse dormido. Desde ese día fue común ver a Rukawa de visita en la habitación de Hanamichi, caminando con él por la playa y, cuando se lo permitieron, jugando uno contra uno.

En los últimos tres años que Rukawa estuvo en Japón fue amigo muy cercano de Hanamichi. Pero al entrar a la universidad el pelirrojo y decidirse por el periodismo, a Kaede le ofrecieron una beca en Estados Unidos y no pudo atreverse a rechazarla, así que se marchó.

De eso hacían casi siete años ya, y los antiguos miembros del equipo sólo sabían de Rukawa por lo que leían en periódicos y revistas y lo que se decía de él en la televisión.

Hanamichi estaba recordando la última vez que habló con Kaede Rukawa, seis años atrás, cuando divisó la entrada de su calle. Cinco minutos más tarde bajaba de su auto frente a una bonita y acogedora residencia, y divisaba a Haruko abriéndole la puerta de la casa.

—Hanamichi, qué bueno que ya llegaste —escuchó decir a su mujer.

Haruko no había cambiado mucho desde la preparatoria, salvo que ahora usaba el cabello hasta media espalda y lucía con dos o tres kilos más que seis años atrás.

—Hola, amor —saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa e inclinándose para besarla en los labios. Ella se paró en puntillas y cerró los ojos, sonriendo aún.

Haruko se le quedó mirando a su esposo, aún no pudiendo creer lo que tenía que decirle. Hanamichi no había cambiado mucho. Su cabello era más corto, sus músculos menos marcados y su ropa menos desaliñada. Pero tenía la misma mirada alegre y la sonrisa sincera que siempre había tenido.

"_Y de seguro va a sonreír más con la noticia…_" pensó Haruko con entusiasmo.

—Te llamé al periódico pero me dijeron que no estabas —comentó Haruko entrando a la casa delante de su marido.

—Perdóname, Haruko. Kentaro me envió a Tohoku a cubrir el accidente del tren que se salió de la vía.

Haruko comprendió entonces. Pero no podía esperar para darle la noticia.

—¿Estás muy cansado, Hanamichi? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Por más cansado que Sakuragi estuviera nunca se negaba a comer.

—Algo —admitió él, observándola—. Pero no he comido aún y lo que cocinaste huele muy bien. ¿Qué es?

—_Odem_.

De inmediato, Hanamichi se sentó ante la mesa, en su lugar, y se dispuso a cenar antes de subir a descansar.

Haruko sirvió para los dos, puesto que esa ocasión debía ser especial.

**x X x**

La cena transcurría con tranquilidad y en silencio. Hanamichi halagaba la sazón de su esposa, y ella cada vez se sentía más ansiosa. Pero el pelirrojo parecía no notar el brillo especial en los ojos de la mujer.

Cuando vio que el _odem_ había desaparecido del plato del pelirrojo, Haruko decidió que era hora de hablar.

—¿Te gustó? —empezó casual. No sabía cuál era el protocolo para comunicar algo así.

—Tan delicioso como siempre, Haruko —sonrió el aludido, satisfecho.

—Qué bueno —sonrió la castaña, y luego prosiguió—. Tengo algo que decirte, Hana.

El hombre abrió los ojos y centró su atención en su esposa.

—¿Has notado algo raro en mí, amor?

—¿Algo raro? —Hanamichi hizo memoria.

—¿Me ves más cansada, duermo mucho… Como más? ¿Escuchaste esta mañana que fui al baño? ¿Has sentido que me levanto de la cama en la madrugada y bajo a la cocina?

El pelirrojo asintió con movimientos de cabeza a cada cosa que Haruko le recordaba.

—Bueno… Me sentía extraña. Tenía ya tres semanas de retraso y compré una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia… La hice esta mañana y salió… Positiva…

Hanamichi se quedó sin palabras por un momento. ¿Haruko embarazada? ¿Finalmente? Desde que se casaron había querido ser padre, pero ella decía que había que cuidarse y planificar. Y a penas dos meses atrás habían decidido intentarlo…

—¿Tan pronto? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Haruko, sensible como era, entristeció. No entendió de inmediato el sentido de la pregunta de su esposo y se la tomó a mal.

—Qué… ¿No te agrada la noticia? —preguntó la mujer consternada.

—¡Claro que sí! —se apresuró a responder Hanamichi— Pero… ¿Estás completamente segura, Haruko?

Hanamichi estaba muy ilusionado con tener una familia completa. Desde joven había soñado con ser padre, y no deseaba ilusionarse en vano.

—Sí, Hanamichi —aseveró la castaña—. Después de la prueba llamé al doctor Yamaguchi y me dijo que lo visitara. Regresé de su consultorio media hora antes de que tú llegaras. Me lo confirmó.

—… —el hombre no respondió. Se le quedó mirando a su mujer mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, primero tímida, y luego con mayor plenitud.

—Tengo siete semanas de embarazo, Hanamichi —sonrió finalmente la mujer, comprobando la mutua felicidad de su pareja.

—¡VAMOS A SER PAPÁS, HARUKO! —Sakuragi se levantó de su lugar, corrió hacia su esposa y la levantó en brazos, alegrándose por completo con la noticia.

Haruko sonrió con plenitud y se sintió satisfecha: nada podía salir mal.

**x X x**

La televisión estaba encendida, a pesar de que eran las once de la noche. Transmitían un noticiero. A Hanamichi no le gustaban mucho las noticias porque los conductores le parecían demasiado serios, pero estaba tan feliz con la noticia de que iba a ser papá, que nada más le importaba.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, enjuagándose la boca después de haberse cepillado los dientes. Su sonrisa permanecía imborrable en su rostro.

Salió del cuarto de baño y apagó la luz detrás de sí. Haruko, sentada del lado izquierdo de la cama, hablaba por teléfono. Sakuragi se sentó a la derecha, en ropa de dormir, y escuchó parte de la conversación que su esposa mantenía:

—Sí, estoy completamente segura… Claro que se sintió feliz cuando se lo dije… Hermano, no digas eso. Sabes que Hanamichi y yo deseábamos mucho tener un bebé… Siete semanas a penas… Claro que estamos bien, él tiene un buen empleo… Yo dejaré de trabajar, al menos por ahora. No puedo darme el lujo de dedicarme a otra cosa que no sea mi embarazo y mi bebé… Hermano, de verdad estaremos bien… Sí, le diré… él también les envía saludos… Los veremos en dos semanas, hermano… Adiós.

Haruko depositó el aparato en su lugar.

—Mi hermano te envía saludos, Hanamichi —anunció la castaña, suspirando.

—Gracias. Por lo que escuché, el Gorila vendrá de visita, ¿no?

—Quiere ver en persona que estamos bien. Se alegró mucho con la noticia —Haruko sonrió, refiriéndose al embarazo confirmado. Ella sabía que Takenori no era fácil de complacer, pero su pelirrojo ya se había ganado su respeto—. Akane por fin tendrá con quién jugar cuando vengan de visita, o cuando nosotros viajemos a Hokaido.

Hanamichi recordó mentalmente a Akane, su sobrina política. Era una niña de seis años, muy inteligente, que por fortuna se parecía más a su madre y a Haruko que al Gorila. Salvo por el carácter, no parecía hija de Takenori.

—¿Cuándo vienen? —preguntó el pelirrojo, volteando a su derecha para buscar el control remoto de la televisión. Tenía sueño y deseaba dormir abrazando a su esposa y a su futuro hijo.

—El domingo dentro de dos semanas —respondió Haruko, acomodándose entre las sábanas.

Hanamichi encontró el control y lo apuntó a la pantalla, dispuesto a apagarla. Haruko se recostó en el pecho de su esposo y cerró los ojos. Hanamichi se olvidó por un momento de la televisión y contempló el rostro tranquilo de Haruko. Le pareció radiante, incluso más hermosa que esa mañana, y sonrió orgulloso de su esposa y de su hijo en camino. Suspiró. No supo cuántos minutos la contempló, con el murmullo de la televisión como fondo, y de pronto, con cuidado de no despertarla, se acercó a su vientre. En un susurro, habló:

—¿Sabes? —empezó con torpeza— Tu mamá y yo estamos esperándote aquí afuera…

De pronto se sintió un poco tonto, hablándole al estómago de su esposa cuando su hijo ni siquiera era un bebé aún, médicamente hablando.

Sin embargo, sonrió imaginando al nuevo miembro de su familia.

Volvió la vista a la televisión dispuesto a apagarla, cuando la imagen de Kaede Rukawa en la pantalla captó su atención.

—Y sí, Kaede Rukawa le da una nueva victoria a su equipo, los Lakers, con un marcador 110-62. Del total, Rukawa anotó 97 puntos, lo que deja bien claro que el baloncesto japonés está al mismo nivel que los mejores. La temporada continúa y el próximo partido será pasadomañana. Existen rumores de que el jugador japonés tomará unas vacaciones en cuanto termine la temporada, y volverá a su país natal a pasar un tiempo con su familia… —el conductor daba todos los pormenores acerca de los planes futuros de Kaede Rukawa.

—Pero si el zorro no tiene familia, que yo sepa —Hanamichi sonrió para sí mismo ante su propio comentario… Pero, por alguna razón, sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Apagó la televisión, dispuesto a dormir y a pensar únicamente en Haruko y en el hijo que con ella esperaba.

**x X x**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola a todos.**

**Ya sé que voy muy lenta con el avance de _Trampas del corazón_, pero les prometo que traía esta idea en la cabeza desde hace varios días, y ahí dentro no me dejaba en paz. Si no la sacaba corría el peligro de seguir distrayéndome en las clases, y eso no es bueno si estamos en las últimas semanas antes de los exámenes finales y yo necesito pasar…**

**Ojalá les guste este primer capítulo. Y aquí trataré de reivindicar la imagen que le he impuesto a Haruko en _Trampas del corazón_.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

No bien habían dado las siete de la mañana, y Rukawa ya estaba en pie. Y no porque no tuviera sueño, puesto que la celebración por la victoria se había prolongado hasta las tres de la mañana, y la velada se había prolongado un par de horas más que él estuvo haciendo el amor con Amber, una de las porristas del equipo.

Afortunadamente para él, la fiesta había sido den casa de Brian Watson uno de sus compañeros, y Amber de seguro estaría dormida allá mismo.

Se sirvió una taza de café y, con pereza, arrastró los pies hasta la sala. Suspiró antes de dar el primer sorbo, y recordó lo sucedido durante la noche. Había bebido muy poco, y estaba plenamente consciente cuando se acostó con Amber. Si había de ser sincero, la mujer le había gustado desde el principio; y a ella, por supuesto, él no le resultaba indiferente. Además, hacía más de un mes que Kaede no tenía relaciones, y Amber le había propuesto cero compromisos y una noche inolvidable. ¿Cómo negarse?

Y, efectivamente, la noche había sido muy buena.

Kaede dio un sorbo a su café, amargo como siempre, y suspiró otra vez. Recorrió el departamento con la mirada. Era pequeño pero, aparentemente, acogedor. Pero él sabía que le faltaba vida… Desde que se marchó de Japón y empezó a vivir ahí, no hubo un solo día que no extrañara a cierto chico pelirrojo que, después del primer Campeonato Nacional, se hizo muy amigo suyo. Y es que inspirarle que lo insultara, que lograra decir más de dos palabras seguidas dirigidas a él, ya era ganancia. Pero a finales de la preparatoria incluso asistían a fiestas juntos…

Kaede hasta llegó a llevarse bien con Haruko, la novia del pelirrojo. Incluso alguna vez la pareja intentó presentarle a Mikado, una prima de Haruko. Era una chica muy bonita e inteligente, pero, sencillamente, no era lo que Rukawa buscaba…

La última vez que supo algo de ellos fue cuando les comunicó que se marchaba a Estados Unidos, casi siete años atrás.

Y desde entonces, nada…

Dio un sorbo más a la taza de café. Suspiró desde lo más profundo de su pecho, y prefirió dejar de recordar.

Lo cierto era que su vida había sido triste desde siempre. Su padre, Hiroshi Rukawa, era un abogado muy prominente y exitoso, por lo que siempre estuvo ocupado trabajando para darle una buena vida a su familia. Megumi, la esposa del señor Rukawa, era una mujer hermosa y refinada, que hacía perfecto juego con su esposo, ambos admirados y alabados por el resto de la sociedad. En resumen, una pareja de apariencias, nada más. Se querían, era cierto, pero se preocupaban mucho por ser la familia modelo. A Kaede no le gustaban las mentiras, y la beca para Estados Unidos fue la perfecta excusa para salir del país con la idea de no volver, o, si lo hacía, que no fuera a la casa de sus padres.

Rukawa terminó su café acompañado de los recuerdos de su solitaria juventud… Solitaria hasta que llegó a la preparatoria… Y conoció a Hanamichi Sakuragi…

El pelirrojo le había parecido un completo idiota, sobre todo porque se atrevió a golpearlo la primera vez que se vieron, y por culpa de la chiquilla que le profesaba admiración en esa época. Pero, conforme el tiempo pasó, conforme se dio cuenta de sus capacidades y del empeño que ponía en los entrenamientos, se interesó en él poco a poco. Y, sin darse cuenta de cómo ni de cuándo, se enamoró.

Ese amor nunca pudo ser, porque Hanamichi se declaró al final del primer año, y Haruko le correspondió. Kaede se limitó a continuar como su amigo. Se propuso olvidarlo, e incluso intentó ser hostil con él cuando empezó a salir con Haruko, pero no pudo hacerlo… Hanamichi no lo merecía, y nadie le había dicho que se enamorara de él… Así que optó por permanecer como su amigo el tiempo que estuvieran cerca. Pero la noche en que Hanamichi le contó que había hecho el amor con Haruko por primera vez, Kaede se prometió a sí mismo esforzarse y hacer lo imposible por marcharse de Japón, porque el que consumaran su amor físicamente era el indicador de que había perdido la batalla.

Y Kaede Rukawa era un buen perdedor que no se humillaría pidiendo oportunidades ni suplicando. Así que actuó con dignidad el tiempo que le restó cerca de ellos. Pero, cuando se marchó, se prometió no volver.

En eso estaba pensando, cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono. Le pareció extraño, puesto que eran las siete treinta de la mañana del sábado, y él no solía recibir muchas llamadas nunca, ni a esa hora.

Sin embrago, decidió contestar.

—¿Diga? —su voz se escuchó sin mucho ánimo.

—_Moshi moshi _—escuchó con sorpresa: alguien le hablaba en japonés—"Hola, Rukawa" —era una voz femenina.

—¿Ayako?

Sin querer un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: Ayako le llamaba. Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de ella. Y saber de ella era saber de Japón, de Kanagawa y del resto de sus antiguos compañeros de Shohoku.

—_Al menos no me has olvidado_ —dijo la mujer.

—No lo haría Ayako.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Fue Ayako quien rompió el silencio.

—_Hemos escuchado tu nombre en las noticias muy seguido por aquí_ —dijo la mujer.

—Ya deben estar hartos —escupió él. En realidad le fastidiaba ser receptor de tanta atención.

—_No lo creas. En realidad nos sentimos orgullosos de ti._

Kaede sonrió sin querer y su corazón se aceleró.

—¿Quiénes? —lo preguntó sin pensar. Lo que quería saber era si _él_ se sentía orgulloso.

—_Hoy hablé con Hanamichi Sakuragi. Estuvimos comentando tus logros._

Kaede reparó en el "hoy". Pero luego recordó la diferencia de horarios entre Japón y Estados Unidos.

—¿Sigues viendo al torpe?

—_Trabajamos en el mismo periódico. Hoy coincidimos en un pasillo y fuiste el tema principal._

No quiso parecer muy obvio, así que no preguntó más.

—_Bueno, yo te llamo por una razón _—Ayako cambió el tema de súbito—_. Soy escritora de deportes, y de alguna forma mi jefe se enteró de que tú y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela, así que me ha enviado a entrevistarte. El periódico me pagará la estancia por una semana en Los Ángeles, para que lleve un trabajo de lo más completo._

—¿Entrevista?

—_Para que no me malentiendas, Kaede, te aviso que iré a visitarte. Y durante una semana seré tu sombra. Así que espero puedas ir por mí al aeropuerto martes. Llego a las tres de la tarde, tiempo de allá..._

Ayako le dio los pormenores de su vuelo a Kaede.

A continuación, se despidieron y colgaron.

Rukawa permaneció un largo rato contemplando el aparato telefónico, con cierta nostalgia en la mirada. Hacía muchos años que no veía a Ayako, aunque, de hecho, era ella con quien mayor contacto había tenido desde que salió de Japón.

—Pero no tenía idea de que trabajara en un periódico, y menos que todavía se encontrara con el torpe.

**x X x**

Haruko salió de la cocina con una charola en las manos. Llevaba un par de tazas y una tetera. Ayako la esperaba en la sala.

—Pues no sé cuál haya sido la urgencia de que me citaras, Haruko —se quejó Ayako—. Te dije que estoy apurada preparando el viaje.

—Pues por eso —respondió Haruko, sentándose en el mismo sofá que su amiga—. No puedes irte sin que te diga una cosa.

Haruko se dio a la tarea de llenar las dos tazas con el té que había preparado, en tanto Ayako observaba su casa. Estaba decorada al estilo occidental, muy en orden, y siempre lucía acogedora.

—Si sólo me voy una semana, Haruko.

—Sí. Lo sé. Pero quiero contarte de todos modos.

Haruko sonrió. Ayako debía aceptar que desde hacía varias semanas su amiga lucía distinta.

Bebieron el té unos minutos sin decir nada. Incluso Ayako se tranquilizaba en esa casa. Llevaba un ritmo de vida acelerado, pero ahí siempre se sentía tranquila.

—¿No te he dicho? —Haruko recordó algo— Mi hermano viene de visita.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió la entrenadora. Hacía mucho que no coincidía con Takenori Akagi.

—Sí. Y vienen también Yasumi y Rumiko —continuó Haruko, refiriéndose a su cuñada y sobrina, respectivamente.

—¿Y a qué se debe? La última vez que estuvieron aquí fue hace un año, en la reunión de ex –alumnos del equipo.

—Mi hermano quiere cerciorarse de que Hanamichi y yo estamos bien.

—¿Y por qué no lo estarían? —se indignó la antigua entrenadora. Respetaba mucho a su superior, pero a veces lo consideraba exagerado si de Hanamichi Sakuragi se trataba— Hanamichi tiene un excelente trabajo, y tú también. No sé por qué debería preocuparse.

—Es que… Yo dejaré mi trabajo en un par de semanas —murmuró Ayako, algo avergonzada.

—¿Pero de qué hablas, Haruko?

Ayako no lo creía: Haruko se sentía muy orgullosa de su trabajo. ¿Qué motivos tendría para dejarlo?

—No me digas que Hanamichi se ha vuelto uno de esos machos que quieren que se haga lo que ellos dicen. Oh, voy a darle una paliza a ese…

Pero antes de que siguiera pensando mal de su esposo, Haruko la interrumpió.

—No, Ayako. Hanamichi no me ha pedido que deje mi trabajo. Es decisión mía.

La aludida abrió muy grandes los ojos: ¿cómo que era decisión de ella?

—¿Te sientes mal?

Haruko le sonrió con ternura.

—Estoy embarazada.

Ayako se quedó muda. ¿Cómo que embarazada? ¿Y desde cuándo? No lo podía creer. Cada vez que hablaba con Hanamichi él le decía que Haruko aún no deseba agrandar su familia. Y ahora así, sin previo aviso… ¿Embarazada?

—¿Estás… segura?

La castaña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Recobrando la conciencia, Ayako procesó la información: su amiga de la preparatoria estaba embarazada por primera vez, y lucía feliz y satisfecha.

—¡FELICIDADES, HARUKO! —se levantó de súbito, haciendo que Haruko la imitara, y se lanzó sobre ella en abrazos y felicitaciones.

La tarde transcurrió rápido. Y la noche cayó, haciendo que Ayako se marchara.

—¿Ves por qué no podías marcharte sin venir a visitarme? —preguntó Haruko, acompañando a su amiga hasta la puerta del jardín.

—Sí. Gracias por avisarme, Haruko.

—No podía hacer otra cosa. Sabes lo importante que eres para Hanamichi y para mí.

Ayako sonrió ante las palabras de Haruko.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Hasta ahora, mi hermano, quien supongo ya le habrá dicho a Yasumi y a Rumiko. Te dije a ti. Y Hanamichi verá a Youhei y a los demás el sábado para contarles.

Ayako sonrió.

—Pues yo me voy el martes a América y justo anoche…

La charla fue interrumpida por el sonido de un motor. Era Hanamichi que llegaba a casa.

En cuanto estacionó el vehículo en la cochera, se dirigió hacia las dos mujeres. Depositó un beso en la frente de Haruko y abrazó con efusividad a Ayako.

—Supongo que Haruko te contó la buena nueva.

—Sí —Ayako le guiñó un ojo—. Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, Hanamichi. Ahora más vale que sepas ser un buen padre y educar correctamente a tu hijo o hija.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Ayako. Será idéntico o idéntica a mí!

Ayako deseó en se momento tener a la mano su abanico de papel para golpear a Hanamichi en la cabeza.

—¿Interrumpí? —preguntó el pelirrojo al notar la mirada que le dedicaba la chica de rizos.

—No —dijo con sarcasmo Ayako—. Sólo le decía a Haruko a anoche hablé con Rukawa y le dije que fuera por mí al aeropuerto el martes.

—¿Lo verás? —se apresuró a preguntar Haruko. Estaba tan feliz con su embarazo, que quería asegurarse que cualquiera que la conociera se enterara.

Pero Hanamichi se había quedado muy serio.

—Sí —dijo Ayako. Parecía no haber notado el cambio de expresión de Sakuragi—. Me enviaron del periódico a entrevistarlo y estaré allá una semana.

—Disculpen, por favor —interrumpió Hanamichi—. Me duele un poco la cabeza —se excusó—. Nos veremos a tu regreso, Ayako.

La mujer asintió sin darle mucha importancia. Haruko siguió conversando con ella quince minutos más. Pero Hanamichi entró a la casa. Se dirigió al baño de su habitación y se encerró en él.

Rukawa…

No entendía por qué, pero el sólo escuchar su nombre le resultaba triste.

Antes de que Haruko entrara a la habitación, Hanamichi ya se había metido a la cama.

Fingió dormir para no tener que verla a los ojos. Ella adivinaría lo que sucedía en su corazón, y él no se atrevería a hacerle nada que pudiera lastimarla.

La sintió meterse entre las sábanas, junto a él, y depositar un beso sobre su mejilla. Pero no abrió los ojos.

Sospechaba que las cosas iban a cambiar.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que bien que mal ahí va.**

**Paso directo a contestar reviews, que me parece una grosería no haberlo hecho nunca antes. Pero ahora sí lo haré.**

**Elena: sí, es un triángulo, pero aquí no van a rodar cabezas ni va a ser tan deprimente como _Trampas del corazón_ (que por cierto sigue pendiente… prometo ponerme a trabajar en él a la brevedad posible). Gracias por el review, y sigue leyendo.**

**Hipolita: a riesgo de perder una lectora como tú, me temo que debo informarte que este fic es yaoi… Tal vez te consuele saber que Haruko no va a salir lastimada, porque todo va a ser interno, sólo Hanamichi y Kaede lo van a sentir. Con decirte que ni siquiera Ayako se va a enterar… Perdona si te decepciono de alguna forma, pero no puedo cambiar el curso que tengo elegido para esta historia. Te envío un saludo y espero que continúes leyendo.**

**Sólo dos reviews… Me deprime un poco, pero espero que este número vaya mejorando conforme avance el fic.**

**Les envío saludos.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Miró su reloj por tercera vez: las tres en punto. Llevaba ahí sentado ya quince minutos. ¿Se habría equivocado? La aerolínea solía ser puntual. ¿Y si algo había salido mal y el vuelo se había retrasado? O, peor aún, ¿qué tal si el avión se había derrumbado en pleno vuelo y ella no llegaba…?

Decidió expulsar todas esas ideas de su cabeza.

Kaede Rukawa no era una persona nerviosa. O al menos nadie sabía que lo era. Pero Ayako estaba por llegar, y hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía…

No quería admitirlo, ni para él mismo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que iba a ocurrir en cuanto se vieran. Miedo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que habían hablado de frente por última vez. Miedo porque ni siquiera de ella se había atrevido a despedirse antes de salir de Japón. Eso le dolió incluso a él mismo. Pero no consideró lo suspicaz que era la mujer, y poco más de un año después de su partida recibió una llamada emocionada de Ayako, que le contaba de un nuevo empleo en un periódico, de lo hermosa que había sido la boda de Haruko y Hanamichi, y de lo mal que todos se habían sentido cuando él se marchó sin avisar.

—Es que es muy inteligente —suspiró el muchacho. Debía admitir que Ayako siempre conseguía lo que se proponía…

No en vano lo había conseguido a él.

Consultó el reloj otra vez, que marcaba las tres y cinco.

Rukawa se exasperó y siguió sacando probables conclusiones del motivo del retraso de su antigua entrenadora.

"_Japan Airlines anuncia la llegada de su vuelo número 3251, procedente de Yokohama"_

"Por fin", pensó Rukawa, con alivio. Pero en ese momento los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de él. ¿Cómo la saludaría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría ella cuando lo viera?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de responderse todas las preguntas que surgían en su cabeza a velocidades sorprendentes, porque la voz de la mujer le llegó hasta los oídos.

—¡Kaede Rukawa!

Eso bastó para que su mente se pusiera en blanco y su cuerpo mucho más erguido de lo habitual.

—… —trató de saludarla, de decir algo, pero no pudo. Se quedó mudo cuando la contempló: esbelta, de piel blanca y sus ojos grandes. Usaba sombra y delineador. Su cabello estaba suelto, hasta la altura de las orejas. Vestía una falda corta negra y un suéter blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Rukawa? —preguntó la chica entrecerrando sus ojos y llegando hasta quedar frente a su antiguo compañero. Llevaba sólo una valija que se deslizaba con rueditas y el consabido bolso a juego con las botitas de tacón.

—A-Ayako… —fue lo único que Kaede pudo articular.

—Bueno… —la mujer puso las manos en sus caderas— No esperaba ese recibimiento tan efusivo después de tantos años de no vernos —ironizó con una sonrisa pícara. Lo disimulaba, pero estaba consciente del efecto que causaba en el más joven.

—Perdón —Kaede dio un respingo—. Permíteme ayudarte con el equipaje, Ayako.

—Gracias —la mujer accedió, entregándole la correa de la valija a Rukawa. Pero al hacerlo rozó su mano suavemente.

Empezaron a caminar, ella delante de él, contoneándose.

El muchacho carraspeó tras un sonrojo notable. Pero Ayako fingió no darse cuenta, y empezó a buscar algo en el bolso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Rukawa con fingido desinterés. Pero Ayako lo conocía y lo miró de reojo.

—Busco una dirección.

Kaede intuyó que se trataría del hotel en el que debería hospedarse.

—Aquí está —sonrió Ayako, sosteniendo una pequeña tarjeta blanca en la mano derecha.

Kaede se detuvo, quedando frente a ella.

—Es la dirección del hotel —sonrió.

—No te quedarás en un hotel —pronunció Kaede, olvidando los nervios iniciales. No iba a permitir que Ayako se quedara en un hotel de quién sabe qué categoría y quién sabe dónde.

—¿Qué dices? Es lo que el periódico patrocinará.

Kaede, en un impulso, tomó la mano derecha de Ayako, que aún sostenía la dirección. La apretó con suavidad un par de segundos y notó la turbación de Ayako. Acto seguido, y antes de que los nervios se apoderaran de él de nueva cuenta, le quitó la tarjetita.

—Te quedarás en mi departamento —determinó. No era una pregunta, y Ayako se ruborizó al comprenderlo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Kaede avanzó de nuevo, y Ayako se vio obligada a seguirlo.

**x X x**

El auto avanzaba a una velocidad moderada. Era un Toyota azul, del año, automático y recién salido del autolavado.

Kaede conducía con tranquilidad y usaba unas gafas para sol que cubrían sus ojos azules. Ayako, que se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad aún antes que el conductor, cerraba la ventana del lado del acompañante: el viento hacía que los rizos se le esponjaran.

—¿Tu departamento está muy lejos? —preguntó la mujer, acomodándose el cabello con los dedos.

—A cuarenta minutos —respondió él, sin mirarla.

La chica no había reparado en las gafas oscuras.

—¿Y esas gafas? No me dirás que eres alérgico al sol —ironizó.

Kaede no volteó a mirarla. Respondió, escueto:

—No quiero que me reconozcan.

Rukawa no bromeaba. Si Ayako recordaba las escenitas que se presentaban frente a sus ojos cada vez que Kaede aparecía en algún lugar durante la época de Shohoku, debía intuir que algo como tres o cuatro veces mayor acontecía con las mujeres americanas.

No dijo más. Puso la vista en la autopista nuevamente. Kaede conducía con cuidado, debía reconocerlo. Luego volteó el rostro hacia la derecha y empezó a contemplar el paisaje. Tenía mucho sueño, por la diferencia de horarios y eso, pero no iba a dormir mientras Rukawa conducía: quería aprenderse el camino que tomaban. Si no hubiera estado tan ensimismada y tan al pendiente del paisaje fuera del Toyota, se habría percatado de las miradas fugaces que Kaede le dirigía a través del retrovisor.

No tardaron mucho en llegar.

El departamento estaba ubicado en una zona exclusiva, con edificios lujosos y áreas vedes en perfecto estado.

Cada edificio poseía un estacionamiento subterráneo. Rukawa se adentró en el que le correspondía y condujo hasta el piso más bajo. Se estacionó y sacó la valija de Ayako de la cajuela. Activó la alarma del auto y se dirigió al ascensor, siempre con la mujer detrás suyo.

Ayako se recargó en la pared mientras el ascensor llegaba. Miró fijamente a Rukawa, que aún no se había quitado las gafas oscuras, y le pareció gracioso.

—¿Te lastima tanta luz? —se burló.

—… —Rukawa no le respondió.

Ante el silencio, Ayako decidió ayudarle a su antiguo compañero. Dirigió su mano hasta el armazón de las gafas y las retiró con sumo cuidado, rozando la mejilla de Kaede en el acto. El simple roce hizo que el muchacho se crispara, pero lo disimuló.

Ayako se colocó las gafas ella misma, coquetamente, y se acercó al chico. Era difícil, pero se paró sobre sus puntas hasta quedar lo más alto que su estatura y sus zapatos le permitieron.

—¿Por qué sigues siendo tan callado, Kaede? —preguntó, mirándolo detrás de los cristales oscuros.

Rukawa le devolvió la mirada.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Ayako suspiró y bajó la vista: Kaede Rukawa no era un hombre fácil.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Ayako entró y después Rukawa. Éste último marcó el piso 23, y las puertas se cerraron delante de sus ojos.

No lo admitiría ni permitiría que alguien se diera cuenta, pero estaba muy nervioso.

Ayako estaba detrás de él, recargada sobre su espalda, mirando el interior del ascensor. Ella no se sentía como él. Y eso lo hizo entristecer. ¿Acaso no recordaba nada? ¿No estaba en su memoria todo lo que habían tenido hacía siete años? ¿O esos siete años bastaron para que olvidara tanta pasión, tanto interés…?

—Te he extrañado —se atrevió a decir. Ayako no lo esperaba de Kaede, y mucho menos después de tanto tiempo. Pero sintió un vuelco en la boca del estómago.

—¿De verdad? —ella se le quedó mirando con curiosidad. ¿No se había atrevido a despedirse de ella, y ahora le decía que la había extrañado? De verdad que no entendía a los hombres.

La campanilla que anunciaba el final del camino los interrumpió. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Rukawa salió sin esperar nada más. Ayako lo siguió sin invitación.

Entraron al departamento. Era amplio y lucía ordenado. Tenía grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar toda la luz posible. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y la decoración se reducía a algunos cuadros desconocidos.

—Esta es la sala de estar —dijo Rukawa, como si no hubiera hablado en el ascensor—. La cocina está hacia allá —señaló—; hay una barra que sirve de desayunador y comedor —siguieron avanzando—. El baño está ahí y te quedarás en esa habitación.

Ayako entró al lugar. Era una pieza grande, con una cama individual sin sábanas, cortinas blancas y un armario con un par de suéteres unisex abandonados.

—Es un lugar muy bonito, Rukawa —dijo Ayako con sinceridad. Acomodó su maleta sobre la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

Kaede la observó y luego corrió las cortinas para que la luz entrara.

El silencio era ensordecedor. Ayako se atrevió a romperlo.

—Yo… También te extrañé.

Kaede la miró por unos segundos. Intentó sonreírle, pero no lo consiguió.

—Hay sábanas en el cajón —señaló el pelinegro, y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**x X x**

Dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cuerpo. Las finas gotas recorrían toda su anatomía, relanjándolo, limpiando su conciencia.

No se sentía feliz. Habría querido recibirla de otro modo. Ser más atento, mostrarle algo de cariño. Recordarle lo que habían vivido en los últimos años de preparatoria.

Pero, simplemente, no pudo…

Algo no se lo permitió. Y eso le molestaba.

Ayako lucía más hermosa que cuando tenía dieciocho. Se veía madura, atractiva, bonita… Era una mujer independiente, inteligente y capaz. Y él no había tenido el valor de decirle algo mejor que "te he extrañado" y luego callarse.

Se talló la cara con ambas manos llenas de jabón. Enjuagó rápidamente y abrió los ojos. El vapor le nublaba la visión. Pero su cabeza no dejaba de emitir la imagen de la Ayako actual. Una mujer perfecta…

Rukawa no sintió cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y la puertecilla de la regadera fue corrida. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con un cuerpo femenino perfecto desnudo frente a él.

—Ayako… —susurró, más para él que para la mujer. Ayako estaba frente a él, desnuda, con el cuerpo húmedo, el cabello suelto y la mirada decidida.

—Te extrañé… Y no te despediste de mí, Rukawa… —susurró Ayako, abrazando al hombre por el cuello.

Nadie dijo nada más.

Rukawa cerró la llave de la regadera y, tomando en brazos a la mujer, pasó a su habitación.

**x X x**

Abrió los ojos y buscó el despertador digital que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Eran las dos de la mañana.

Había estado haciendo el amor con Ayako hasta la media noche, recuperando el tiempo perdido en esos siete años. Y todo había sido tal y como él lo recordaba: pasión, desenfreno, cero inhibiciones...

La contempló, descansando desnuda todavía, sobre un costado. Le daba la espalda. Le gustaba ver su espalda blanca y sentirla suave al contacto de sus dedos.

Ayako era una mujer extraordinaria. Y él la había necesitado en esos años lejos de Japón. Pero su orgullo le había prohibido buscarla a ella o a cualquier otro ex-compañero de Shohoku.

Sin embargo, con la pasión recién revivida, todo volvía a comenzar...

Y Rukawa sabía que todo cambiaría en su vida.

Ayako se revolvió entre las sábanas, descubriéndose. Rukawa la cubrió nuevamente y lanzó un suspiro que se perdió en el silencio de la noche.

Todo iba a cambiar.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno… Llego aquí con el tercer capítulo de este nuevo fic que pretendo avanzar con rapidez.**

**La verdad es que me esperan dos largas semanas de exámenes finales, exposiciones, y trabajo de fin de semestre, así que no sé hasta cuándo podré actualizar otra vez.**

**Por eso intenté apresurarme con este capítulo que resulta importante para la trama del fic.**

**Paso a contestar los reviews:**

**Nikie Blue: Tienes razón: cuando hay niños de por medio las cosas son más difíciles. Esperemos que aquí no lo sean tanto… Y no puedo adelantar nada porque perdería interés y ya no dejarían comentarios. Cuídate, y gracias por el review.**

**Elain: Gracias por tu review, sí me alegraste la tarde cuando lo leí (es que acababa de salir de clase de Química, y siempre me deprime saber que no le entiendo mucho a mi profe). Ojalá te siga gustando el fic, y no dejes de leer. Saludos.**

**Shedin: Trataré de apresurar el paso para que no te desanimes en la lectura. Es interesante. Ojalá sea de tu agrado el ritmo y el tiempo en el que voy. Saludos y gracias por el review. Y ojalá que las musas no me abandonen**

**Kinyoubi: Sí va a ser una historia medio Angst, pero tampoco algo tan trágico como para que te sientas muy triste por algún personaje. Ojalá te guste este capítulo, y no dejes de leer.**

**Elena: Gracias por los ánimos. Yo sé que existe la gente que lee pero no deja review (yo soy de esas personas). Pero creo que andaba susceptible y me sentí porque no muchas personas me habían dejado un comentario. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Hipolita: No me ofende tu comentario. La verdad no espero siempre agradar a todas las personas con lo que escribo. Pero este fic no es sólo de que Hana vaya a estar enamorado de Rukawa (te entiendo porque yo amo muchísimo a mi novio, y si sólo de pensar que pudiera querer a otra mujer me dan ganas de llorar, imagínate si su corazón le perteneciera a otro hombre… me mato). No puedo decirte lo demás, porque revelaría por completo la historia. Pero si lees te prometo que no te desilusionarás del todo. Por supuesto que Sakuragi no es tan inconsciente como para engañar a Haruko, y menos estando embarazada. Espero que le des otra oportunidad a mi fic. Cuídate.**


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, dando paso a la mesera pelinegra y joven que sostenía una charola llena de platos en las manos.

Se dirigió hacia una mesa rodeada por hombres jóvenes y atractivos: uno rubio, otro de bigote y barba, uno gordo y de gafas, uno más de pelo negro y liso, y el último pelirrojo y muy escandaloso.

Llegó hasta su destino, y, antes de servir los platos a los comensales, alcanzó a escuchar vestigios de la conversación:

—Ya deja de hacerte del rogar, Hanamichi —dijo el gordo miope, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

—Sí, Hanamichi —apoyó el rubio—. Ya deja el suspenso, por favor.

—Sus platos, señores —interrumpió la mesera, augurando que la charola iba a caerse de sus manos si no le quitaba peso de inmediato.

Entregó los platos a cada hombre: _teriyaki_ al rubio, _odem_ al de bigote, _ramen_ al gordo, y _tempura_ al pelinegro y al pelirrojo.

—Servidos —dijo la muchacha, haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias —dijo el pelinegro. El resto de sus compañeros ya engullían sus alimentos.

El hombre admiró el excelente apetito que sus amigos aún conservaban, y se disponía a imitarlos, cuando la pregunta que se había hecho desde hacía cinco días volvió a hacerse presente en su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Hanamichi?

La pregunta pareció instalarse también en los rostros de los otros tres hombres, que abandonaron sus alimentos por un momento.

—Sí —agregó Noma. Takamiya seguía con los palillos entre su plato y su boca—. Me llamaste el martes y dijiste que era de suma importancia.

—Además tú nos invitaste —descubrió Okusu.

—Eso implica que vas a pagar —Takamiya abandonó su comida por un segundo para aportar un comentario trascendental.

–Algo importante te sucede —concluyó Youhei, expresando el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

Hanamichi dejó su plato sobre la mesa. Era cierto: aún no había hablado.

Llamó por teléfono a todos sus amigos de la preparatoria el martes, citándolos el domingo en _Tatsumi's House_, un restaurante de comida típica, ubicado en la municipalidad de Kawasaki, como a treinta minutos del hogar del pelirrojo. Llevaban ahí ya treinta minutos, y él no había dicho nada más después del saludo y los abrazos.

—Pues verán, amigos…

El pelirrojo inició sin saber si era momento de hablar ya.

—Ya habla —indicó Noma, impaciente, más por volver a prestarle atención a su platillo que por verdadero interés en lo que su amigo tendría que decir.

—Yo quería que todos estuvieran presentes para decirles que…

—Dilo ya, Hanamichi —interrumpió Takamiya, distrayéndose de sus palillos por un momento.

—Déjalo hablar, gordo —masculló Okusu.

—Dinos, amigo —alentó Youhei, tan sereno como siempre.

Hanamichi los miró a cada uno, tratando de comprender si lo iban a dejar hablar de verdad.

—Bueno… Haruko está embarazada…

Un silencio inundó el ambiente de la mesa. Ninguno habló de inmediato.

Y el silencio seguía. Hanamichi los miraba alternadamente.

Y nadie hablaba todavía.

—¡DIGAN ALGO, MALAGRADECIDOS! —gritó, finalmente— ¡Estoy considerándolos y les comparto algo tan importante, y ninguno dice nada!

El pelirrojo estaba enojado: ninguno de sus amigos lo felicitaba porque se convertiría en padre. Estaba un poco decepcionado, más de Youhei, que siempre había sido como un hermano para él.

—Es… ¿Es en serio, Hanamichi? —el mismo Youhei fue el primero en intentar articular algo.

—Sí… —pronunció el aludido, ya con desgano y cruzado de brazos.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron unos a otros, comprendiendo la magnitud de la confesión de su amigo pelirrojo.

Un bebé…

Tal vez un niño… O una niña…

Un bebé al que podrían enseñar a pelear, a burlarse y a correr…

Un bebé… El primogénito de Hanamichi Sakuragi…

—¡FELICIDADES, HANAMICHI! —gritaron los tres, haciendo que Hanamichi se fuera hacia atrás sobre la silla. Incluso Takamiya había dejado de comer.

Hanamichi sonrió. Por primera vez, las serpentinas y cornetas no caían sobre él por un rechazo amoroso, una expulsión o un fracaso.

Y se sentía muy satisfecho.

**x X x**

Serían cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Haruko Sakuragi escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su casa.

Se cercioró de que la estufa estuviera apagada y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Al asomarse por la mirilla, sonrió: hacía quince minutos que las esperaba.

—¡Hola! —saludó feliz, abrazando a las dos mujeres, contemporáneas suyas, e invitándolas a entrar en su hogar.

—Disculpa la tardanza, Haruko. Ya sabes que la Señorita Puntualidad nunca llega tarde —ironizó una de las dos mujeres. Era de cabello castaño y tenía los labios gruesos.

—Ya basta, Matsui —se quejó la mujer. Usaba el cabello corto y tenía la voz suave y queda. Luego se dirigió a Haruko—. Perdóname, Haruko. Youhei también salió y la niñera se retrasó.

Haruko sonrió: no estaba molesta. Además, ahora comprendía, con justa razón, la preocupación de su amiga Fujii por no dejar solo a su hijo Yasuki.

—Sólo hay pretextos contigo, Fujii —se quejó Matsui, mirando de reojo a la aludida.

—Pero Yasuki sólo tiene dos años —se justificó Fujii—. No puedes dejar a un niño de esa edad solo. Y Youhei está de acuerdo conmigo: llamamos a su madre y al final ella se quedó cuidando al niño.

Matsui bufó pero no dijo nada más.

Ambas mujeres miraron a Haruko, que las invitaba a sentarse en la sala de estar.

—Traeré té —sonrió la anfitriona. Se dirigió a la cocina y, dos minutos después, volvió con una charola que sostenía una tetera y tres tazas, más los contenedores de la crema y el azúcar.

Colocó todo sobre la mesita de centro y procedió a servir el té entre sus amigas de la preparatoria.

—Hubiéramos llegado antes, Haruko —volvió a empezar Fujii—. Yo no sé por qué Youhei hizo un compromiso precisamente hoy.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y no se dio cuenta de que Matsui y Haruko la observaban. Matsui aún se preguntaba cómo había sido que su amiga, casi igual de distraído que Haruko, había terminado por formar un hogar con Youhei Mito, el mejor amigo del esposo de Haruko. Aún se sentía mal por ser la única de las tres que no se había casado todavía.

—¿Y entonces por qué nos llamaste, Haruko? —Fujii parecía haber cambiado el tema, finalizando sus quejas con respecto a las niñeras ineficientes actuales.

—Sí —Matsui pareció recordar de pronto su propia curiosidad—. Te escuchabas muy ansiosa por el teléfono ayer, Haruko.

La aludida sonrió, dejando su taza con parsimonia sobre la mesita de centro.

—Aproveché para invitarlas a venir hoy porque Hanamichi está en Kawasaki, reunido con unos amigos…

—¿En Kawasaki? —repitió Fujii— Ahí está Youhei.

—Está con Hanamichi y con el resto del ejército —sonrió la futura madre.

—¿Y por qué se les ocurrió hacer reuniones por separado el mismo día? —preguntó Matsui, intuyendo que se trataba de una noticia importante.

—Es que tenemos una noticia importante que comunicarles, pero debía ser por separado.

Ninguna de las dos invitadas supo a lo que Haruko se refería, pero su sonrisa y su mirada de felicidad les parecieron extrañas.

—¿De qué se trata, Haruko? —Matsui empezaba a impacientarse.

—Es que… —comenzó— Hanamichi y yo…

—Habla ya —pidió Matsui. No le gustaba andar con rodeos.

—Vamos a ser padres…

Lo soltó así, sin preámbulos ni contemplaciones. Ninguna de sus amigas lo esperaba.

—Estás… ¿Estás embarazada? —Fujii fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¿Estás segura? —continuó Matsui, recuperándose de la impresión.

Haruko asintió ante ambas preguntas. Su sonrisa continuaba imborrable.

—Tengo dos meses ya —se enorgulleció.

—Pero… ¿Te imaginas? —a Fujii se le iluminaron los ojos ante la idea de que su amiga sería madre.

—¿Qué tal si se parece a tu hermano, o a Sakuragi? —a Matsui le horrorizaba la idea de un hijo de Haruko con cara de gorila o de mono.

—Pues si se parece a Hanamichi, será un niño muy bonito —sonrió Haruko. Fujii la apoyó con ojos soñadores.

—Si tú lo dices…

Fue lo último que Matsui dijo, antes de que Fujii se adueñara de la palabra el resto de la tarde.

—¿Y cómo te sientes, Haruko? —fue su primera pregunta. Ella había disfrutado tanto de su embarazo, que el sólo saber que su mejor amiga experimentaría la sensación la entusiasmaba.

—Bien. Sólo he estado comiendo un poco más de la cuenta… —se ruborizó la futura madre.

—¿Y los mareos? ¿Las náuseas?

—Nada de eso.

—¿Vas con regularidad al médico?

—Sí.

—¿Sakuragi te cuida?

—Bastante.

La tarde se les fue en preguntas acerca del estado emocional de Haruko, el aumento de peso, los malestares de los siguientes meses, la hipersensibilidad y todo lo que conlleva un embarazo. Lo único que Fujii, por tranquilidad para su amiga, omitió, fue lo doloroso del parto, iniciando por las contracciones (que a ella le había durado cuatro horas antes de que su hijo naciera) y terminando por el llanto del bebé.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Fujii se excusó, diciendo que extrañaba a su hijo y quería llegar antes que su esposo a casa, y Matsui resolvió dejar a Haruko sola, no fuera a ser que lo sentimental le saliera y empezara a hacer remembranzas de Shohoku, o peor: que Sakuragi llegara.

**x X x**

El reloj marcaba las siete treinta cuando Youhei Mito entró a su hogar. Su esposa lo esperaba en la habitación, jugando con su hijo Yasuki.

Nada más verlos, el moreno corrió hacia ellos, besó a su esposa en los labios y a su hijo en la frente. El niño sonrió, mostrando sus dientes del frente. Fujii le sonrió, mirándolo de forma extraña.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Youhei se sentó en la cama, muy cerca de su familia.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Youhei?

—¿Nada de qué?

—De que ibas a ver a Sakuragi.

Youhei no se percató de que su mujer no le sonreía.

—Pues… Pensé que lo había hecho, Fujii.

No mentía. Pero sabía que su emoción por ver a sus amigos reunidos era tanta que ni siquiera reparó en que no había dado mayores explicaciones de la reunión.

Fujii se levantó de la cama, llevando en brazos a Yasuki. El niño estiró los bracitos hacia su padre por un momento, pero su madre no lo acercó.

—Voy a acostar al bebé.

—Espera —la detuvo Youhei—: lo haré yo.

No esperó la aceptación de su esposa, y tomó al niño en brazos. Salió de la habitación con él.

Youhei y Fujii contrajeron matrimonio cuando ella tenía tres meses de embarazo. Y no era que se hubieran casado por la obligación, porque, de hecho, mucho antes habían planeado vivir juntos. El único contratiempo fue que los planes de tener hijos se les adelantaron, y la familia de ella no aceptó un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

Youhei no tuvo dudas al respecto nunca, y Fujii, a pesar de haber tenido que abandonar proyectos y oportunidades, no dudó ni un momento sobre el nacimiento de su primer hijo con el hombre que amaba.

Así, Yasuki fue un niño deseado desde el momento en que se supo de su existencia. Sus padres de hablaron durante el embarazo, lo amaron y lo esperaron con ilusión. Y, al nacer, resultó una alegría enorme por su tremendo parecido con Youhei. A pesar de eso, tenía los ojos de Fujii.

—Que descanses, hijo —Mito sonrió con ternura en tanto depositaba al bebé en su cunita. El niño lo contempló con los ojos bien abiertos y le sonrió.

El hombre observó a su primogénito por unos momentos y sintió un profundo orgullo al saberse precursor de ese pequeño ser.

Apagó la luz, salió de la habitación y emparejó la puerta tras de sí, para dirigirse a su propia pieza. Al entrar en ella, Fujii lo esperaba con la ropa de dormir puesta, sentada de su lado de la cama y hojeando una revista.

La mujer no le dirigió la mirada, y Mito se dirigió al armario para buscar su ropa de dormir. Cuando se hubo cambiado, se aproximó a su lado de la cama y destendió las sábanas y el edredón, acomodándose debajo de ellos.

—¿Estás molesta? —preguntó a su esposa, quien le daba la espalda.

Fujii viró y acomodó las sábanas, para meterse entre ellas.

—No —respondió.

—Perdona por no darte los detalles de hoy, Fujii —empezó Mito en tono conciliador—. Hanamichi nos pidió a los muchachos y a mí que nos reuniéramos, pero no quería que alguien más supiera.

Fujii por fin le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Él y Haruko serán padres —Youhei esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad sincera, y esperó la reacción de su mujer.

—Lo sé —confesó Fujii.

Mito parpadeó sin comprender.

—Haruko me llamó anoche —explicó—. Nos pidió a Matsui y a mí que fuéramos a visitarla. Y nos contó que tiene dos meses de embarazo.

—Hanamichi luce muy feliz —comentó Mito.

—Y Haruko se ve muy bien —completó Fujii.

Mientras charlaban, se acomodaron muy cerca. La mujer se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo, y él la abrazó protectoramente.

La pareja se sentía feliz por sus amigos de la preparatoria. No eran las mismas circunstancias, cierto, pero un hijo era un hijo, y en cualquier etapa de la v ida el ser padres, según ellos, era motivo de felicidad.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!**

**Lo siento. Sé que he demorado un poco para actualizar, pero comprenderán que es cierre de semestre y he tenido exámenes y trabajos finales por entregar.**

**Creo que no hay mucho qué decir de éste capítulo. Aquí ya no hay tanto "todo va a cambiar", sólo es la notificación del embarazo a los amigos cercanos.**

**Paso a contestar reviews, puesto que ya es la una de la mañana y yo debo levantarme a las seis para irme a la escuela.**

**HIPOLITA: Me alegra que le des otra oportunidad al fic. Sigue leyendo, que esto se desaburrirá. Ya antes había pensado en unir a Rukawa y Ayako (¿has leído _Una fiesta más_? Es el primer fic yuri en español de _Slam Dunk_. Pensé darle continuación, y la única pareja que se me ocurrió fue esa); Ayako es la única persona que me ha parecido capaz de entablar algún tipo de relación sana con Rukawa, y me pareció un buen ambiente el de éste fic. Saludos y gracias por el review.**

**Elena: Te digo que Ayako es la única mujer que me parece capaz de tener una relación sana con Ayako… Igual a la primera lectura está difícil de asimilar, pero es algo así como la pareja de Ayako con Sendoh (_Heridas abiertas_, de Khira). Aquí se trata de experimentar, ¿no? Gracias por el review, y no dejes de leer.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La mujer abrió los ojos y se desperezó con parsimonia. No recordaba qué día de la semana era, y no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo en ese momento. Rodó sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, buscando a su compañero de lecho, pero no lo halló. Abrió los ojos para ayudarse en la búsqueda, y la cama estaba vacía. Se incorporó, dejando que las sábanas resbalaran sobre su pecho y lo dejaran descubierto. Pero de inmediato las subió otra vez, cubriéndose.

—¿En dónde te metiste? —murmuró, recordando esa maña que el muchacho tenía por levantarse temprano y no permanecer mucho tiempo en la cama, desnudo y abrazándola por la espalda.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó algo para cubrir su desnudez y lo único que encontró fue una bata de baño dos tallas más grande. Se la puso y salió de la habitación, llamando al hombre con el que había dormido la noche anterior.

—Kaede… —recorrió el pequeño pasillo que lucía solitario, y llegó hasta la sala de estar.

Kaede Rukawa estaba acostado, aparentemente dormido, sobre el sofá más grande.

—Aquí estabas… —murmuró— ¿Por qué no quieres amanecer a mi lado? —se preguntó en voz muy baja, en tanto se acercaba al sofá. Se arrodilló y acercó su rostro al del hombre, que no se inmutó.

Poco a poco, el hombre abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio esa mañana fue el rostro de su amante.

**x X x**

"_El número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Por favor, intente más tarde."_

El hombre estuvo a punto de lanzar el aparato telefónico lejos de ahí. Pero lo descolgó nuevamente y marcó otro número.

Esperó a que diera el tono.

Sonó una vez…

Dos veces…

Tres veces…

Cuatro veces…

Cinco, seis y siete…

—"_Hola. Si escuchas esta grabación significa que no estoy en casa. Deja el mensaje y me comunicaré en cuanto pueda."_

—¿Otra vez? —era la quinta vez que la contestadora respondía. Escuchó el tono y decidió grabar el quinto mensaje de la semana… Cuando a penas era miércoles— ¿Ayako? Soy yo, Ryouta. Escucha… La fecha de la reunión anual se acerca… Se supone que la organizaremos tú y yo… ¿En dónde estás? No me avisaste que te ibas… Bueno, no importa. Sólo llámame en cuanto puedas, ¿si? Adiós.

Miyagi depositó el auricular en su lugar. Consultó el reloj de pared y decidió que era hora de marcharse.

Trabajaba en un laboratorio clínico desde que se tituló como Ingeniero Bioquímico, cuatro años atrás. No estaba casado. No tenía hijos. No tenía novia o alguna relación seria. Y tampoco tenía a Ayako. Vivía solo en el centro de Kanagawa. Y, de hecho, era de los pocos que aún vivían ahí. Frecuentaba a Mitsui, Kogure y Ayako, que a veces coincidían con él: Mitsui era director técnico del equipo de Shohoku, kogure era botánico investigador en la Universidad de Kanagawa y Ayako vivía en donde lo había hecho desde los diez años.

Era una tradición, desde la generación de Sakuragi y Rukawa, que los antiguos miembros del equipo de básquetbol de Shohoku se reunieran una vez al año. Y al final de cada reunión se rifaban los nombres de los dos organizadores del año siguiente. El año anterior lo habían hecho Mitsui y Kogure. Y en esa ocasión les correspondía a Ayako y Miyagi.

Ryouta caminó con desgano hasta el ascensor. Esperó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que las puertas del artefacto se abrieron delante de él. Entró y marcó el botón de PB. Al llegar el vigilante esperaba bebiendo café. Miyagi casi siempre era el último en abandonar el edificio. El vigilante hizo una reverencia, que el hombre respondió con otra. Caminó hasta el estacionamiento y halló su vehículo con facilidad.

Inició el camino de regreso a casa. Pero, justo esa noche, no tuvo muchas ganas de llegar al departamento vacío que siempre lo aguardaba. Así que salió por una desviación de la carretera y tomó otra dirección.

**x X x**

Hisashi Mitsui acababa de sacar una cerveza del refrigerador para acompañar un vaso de sopa instantánea.

—Una cena para un rey —murmuró sonriente. Se acomodó frente al televisor, con cerveza y sopa en manos, y encendió el noticiero de las nueve.

"_Y en los deportes… Les informamos que Kaede Rukawa le ha otorgado otra victoria a su equipo, los Lakers, con un marcador 118-99. Hasta la mitad del segundo tiempo el puntaje fue muy reñido. Pero el jugador japonés determinó todo en los últimos quince minutos del partido…"_

—¿Otra vez Rukawa? —refunfuñó Mitsui con la boca llena de fideos.

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta se escuchó y Mitsui se apresuró a atender.

—Hola —saludó Ryouta, serio. Entró sin esperar invitación porque sabía que no la necesitaba.

—Qué tal, Ryouta —sonrió el ex-tirador de triples—. ¿Por qué la cara larga?

—No he logrado contactar a Ayako y faltan tres semanas para la reunión.

—Oh… ¿Este año la organizan los dos?

Miyagi asintió con gesto triste.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la cocina. Mitsui le pasó una cerveza a su invitado y le ofreció una ración de sopa instantánea. Miyagi no era afecto a la comida precongelada o deshidratada, y declinó la invitación a pesar de no haber ingerido bocado desde las tres de la tarde. Los dos pasaron a la sala de estar.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó Miyagi para hacer plática.

—Las noticias —respondió el aludido con la boca llena de fideos y sin apartar la vista de la pantalla—. Rukawa es más famoso que nadie. Esta es la tercera vez que lo veo en la semana.

"_Y nos han dicho que pronto tendremos noticias frescas de la estrella del básquetbol. En exclusiva, el editor del periódico 'Tsukime' nos informó que ha enviado a una de sus mejores reporteras del deporte a Estados Unidos para hacerle una entrevista muy completa a Kaede Rukawa. La reportera estudió con él en la preparatoria y su nombre es Ayako…"_

Miyagi se quedó estático y Mitsui mantuvo la boca abierta: ¿Ayako en Estados Unidos?

—¿Desde cuándo Ayako tiene una buena relación con Rukawa? —preguntó Mitsui.

—¿Desde cuándo mi Ayako pasa varios días en Estados Unidos con ese novato? —Miyagi estaba al borde del llanto. ¿Así que por eso la antigua entrenadora no respondía las llamadas ni tenía el celular disponible?

Ryouta se sintió inconsolable. Nadie le había dicho nada y él no lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de que Ayako no deseara volver después de esa entrevista…

**x X x**

Kiminobu Kogure estaba sumamente concentrado frente a una enorme inflorescencia con forma de cono invertido, un espádice de metro y medio de alto y que desprendía un olor muy desagaradable, anotando observaciones en una bitácora y murmurando cosas que nadie que lo escuchara entendería. Tan concentrado, que ni siquiera se percató de que el laboratorio ya estaba ocupado.

Cuando por fin sintió la presencia de los estudiantes, se ruborizó de súbito pero mantuvo la compostura y habló con firmeza:

—Buenos días —comenzó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del viernes. Llegaba el grupo de segundo año de biología botánica, su grupo favorito. Y no por las estudiantes o por los afectos, sino porque era el grupo que ponía mayor interés en la asignatura, el más dedicado y el más dispuesto a trabajar.

—Lamento esto, chicos, pero los mecanismos de polinización de _Amorphophallus titanum_ son impresionantes. Aún más en cautiverio.

De los quince estudiantes que lo observaban, siete cayeron al suelo de espaldas, y al resto les resbalaron gotas de sudor por la frente.

Kogure continuó:

—Ahora díganme… —inició mientras abandonaba la bitácora junto a la planta y se dirigía a la pizarra— ¿En qué nos quedamos la sesión anterior?

Una chica de baja estatura, cabello negro y ojos azules levantó la mano:

—Nos habló de los tejidos de nutrición vegetal, _sensei_.

Kogure se rascó la barbilla y entornó los ojos. Luego sonrió:

—Gracias, Hiromi.

Kiminobu dirigió la vista a la pizarra y pensó dos segundos. Luego comenzó a dibujar esquemas referentes al tema. Pensó que Hiromi, la muchacha que le había recordado el tema de la última sesión, era una de las estudiantes más brillantes que cursaban esa asignatura en el semestre.

**x X x**

A las ocho de la noche en punto, la campanilla de la puerta se escuchó y a la cafetería entró un hombre alto y de cabello castaño que usaba gafas de armazón circular. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba y se dirigió a la mesa desde la que él le hacía una seña con la mano.

—Buenas noches —sonrió el hombre de cabello negro que daba muestras de haberse impacientado un poco en la espera—. Ya estaba pensando marcharme.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kogure—. Me quedé un poco más en la investigación y perdí la noción del tiempo.

—Sí. Ya sé cómo te pierdes cuando observas tus plantas.

—Es que tú no sabes lo fascinantes que son, Hisashi —se excusó Kiminobu. Mitsui lo miraba embelesado y orgulloso de la dedicación que ponía en lo que hacía.

Una mesera se acercó a los hombres, interrumpiendo su conversación.

—¿Gustan ordenar? —preguntó con coquetería, mirando con especial interés a Mitsui.

—Yo quiero un café —pidió Kogure, algo incómodo por la situación.

—¿Estás seguro? Sospecho que aún no has comido —inquirió Hisashi, sin prestar atención a la mujer.

—La verdad es que no lo he hecho… —admitió avergonzado al sentirse descubierto.

Mitsui sonrió por la reacción de su acompañante.

—Queremos dos emparedados de queso y dos Coca Colas.

—Sí, señor.

La mujer se fue, contoneándose más de lo que lo había hecho al llegar a la mesa.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. Y Mitsui no dejaba de contemplar a Kogure. El castaño se sintió observado y rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué no has cambiado, Hisashi?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Mitsui se fingió ofendido.

Kiminobu mostró una bella sonrisa y continuó.

—Sigues siendo el mismo casanovas que eras en preparatoria.

—Yo no soy un casanovas —se cruzó de brazos, molesto—. Además…

—Aquí está lo que pidieron, señor —la mesera sonó sugerente y se arrimó un poco más a Mitsui cuando dejó los platos sobre la mesa. El moreno notó la duda en la mirada de Kogure.

—Gracias —respondió sin mirar a la mujer, y luego volvió a dirigirse a Kogure—. Te decía que lo que siento por ti, lejos de cambiar, se ha fortalecido, Kimi.

Kogure sintió un violento sonrojo en el rostro. Los dos hombres notaron la turbación de la mesera, que se excusó y se retiró del lugar.

Hisashi sonrió satisfecho por su acción, y Kogure posó la vista en el plato.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kimi? —preguntó el moreno al notar la mirada decepcionada de su acompañante.

Kiminobu no respondió. Pero Mitsui adivinó su pensamiento.

—Kimi… —le llamó, obligándolo a mirarlo. Acercó su mano hasta rozar la de Kogure y continuó mirándolo a los ojos— Es cierto. Te quiero más que en la preparatoria.

Kogure sonrió ruborizándose.

—Anoche Ryouta me visitó —comentó el moreno, notando la situación de su compañero.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Pero se siente decepcionado.

—¿Por qué?

—Ayako está en Estados Unidos.

Kogure sonrió.

—Ryouta lleva muchos años enamorado de Ayako. Ya debe estar acostumbrado a sus desaires.

—En las noticias dijeron que Rukawa está acompañado de una reportera que estudió la preparatoria con él…

Kogure dejó su emparedado en el plato y miró a los ojos a Hisashi, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Él conocía la relación que Ayako había llevado con Rukawa en preparatoria, y sabía que todo aquello había quedado inconcluso cuando el muchacho se fue a América. No comprendía cómo Ayako se las había ingeniado para mantener el contacto con Kaede y mantener en secreto esa relación. Miyagi nunca se había enterado, aunque sí lo sospechaba.

—¿En qué piensas? Te quedaste muy callado —escuchó que Mitsui le preguntaba.

—No. No es nada —mintió—. ¿Qué más te dijo Ryouta?

Hisashi continuó hablando hasta que la cena terminó. Pero Kogure pensó que debió haber tenido una charla muy seria con Ayako antes de que ella partiera a Estados Unidos.

**x X x**

Una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos azules abrió la puerta de un departamento que la esperaba a oscuras y en silencio. Se trataba de Hiromi Watanabe.

—_Tadaima…_ —susurró con tristeza. Vivía sola desde hacía dos años, pero no le gustaba.

Encendió las luces y dejó libros y carpetas sobre un sofá. El departamento era pequeño pero acogedor, lo suficiente para ella. En la sala de estar tenía un televisor. Buscó el control remoto y lo encendió.

"_Ya deben estar hartos, seguro. Pero Kaede Rukawa sigue siendo la noticia del momento."_

La chica fijó su atención en las imágenes que aparecían en la televisión, mostrando a Kaede Rukawa en jugadas, en entrevistas, en partidos, en anuncios… En muchísimas facetas que muchos no le conocían.

"_Como dijimos esta tarde, Kaede Rukawa se ha visto acompañado en un par de lugares público de una mujer japonesa. Su agente ha dicho que se trata de una reportera cercana a él que se dedicará, hasta el martes, a elaborar un artículo muy completo sobre la estrella, que incluirá datos de su vida antes de la fama, la escuela y hasta las intimidades, para las admiradoras interesadas…"_

El presentador continuó hablando. Hiromi contempló la noticia completa.

—Hermano…

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡¡Holitas! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con una actualización de este fic.**

**Ya sé que no hay mucho sobre Hanamichi y Kaede en este capítulo, pero igual me gustan mucho los otros personajes, y su intervención aquí será importante para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**¿Qué les parece Kogure hablando de plantas con tanta pasión? Debo admitir que no pude contenerme y tuve que meter aquí mi gusto por la botánica, que me pareció perfecto para el cuatro ojos, a quien siempre he imaginado como un ñoño que algún día hará a un lado el básquetbol para dedicarse a la escuela por completo. Y, por supuesto, es gay y tiene una relación con Mitsui.**

**¿Y qué tal Miyagi de Ingeniero Bioquímico? En México esa carrera no existe como tal; en realidad primero debe uno estudiar Ingeniería Química y luego hacer una especialidad en Bioquímica, pero me ha parecido justo acortar el tiempo de la escuela para que Ryouta sea independiente más rápido.**

**_Amorphophallus titanum_ es una planta de la familia de las aráceas (pariente del alcatraz, el anturio, la cuna de Moisés y el teléfono) que mide dos metros de altura y despide un olor como a podrido. Es polinizada por moscas y hormigas, que son atraídas por el hedor.**

**Ahora, a contestar el único review de éste capítulo:**

**Elena: Igual puede parecer rara una relación entre Ayako y Rukawa, pero se me hizo interesante experimentar. Por lo demás, en esta historia tiene importancia. Pero no te preocupes, que terminará. No sé en carne propia que se siente transmitir un acontecimiento como el estar embarazada, pero mi mejor amigo heterosexual ahora se siente orgulloso de su hijo de un año. Sigue leyendo, y gracias por el review.**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El sábado por la mañana, Ayako despertó muy temprano. Preparó un desayuno muy abundante y arregló la mesa para dos. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió a la habitación para despertar a Rukawa con un beso y jugo de naranja, él ya no se encontraba.

—Otra vez… —suspiró decepcionada. Era una mujer muy paciente, pero Rukawa estaba sobrepasándose. En realidad ella sabía que nunca tendrían una relación formal y pública, puesto que ella había sido quien pidió discreción por parte de ambos. Y Rukawa era una persona que no preguntaba dos veces.

Con algo de tristeza impresa en la mirada, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a desayunar a solas.

**x X x**

Rukawa observó su reloj de pulso, que marcaba las ocho de la mañana.

—Es hora de regresar —murmuró.

Retomó el ritmo de su trote, y empezó a desandar el camino, sin muchos ánimos.

Cierto era que la presencia de Ayako le hacía sentir bien, pero, a decir verdad, empezaba a hartarlo. Hasta donde recordaba, todos los días desde su llegada, había intentado que despertaran juntos y compartieran las mañanas. Pero por algo él había decidido abandonar la casa de sus padres: odiaba compartir las rutinas. Vivía solo porque sabía que no lograba tolerar compañía mucho tiempo. Y el sexo con Ayako era fabuloso, pero, siendo honesto, sabía que no deseaba una relación seria con ella.

Continuó su trote con pensamientos similares a ese en la cabeza, y cuando se encontró a un par de cuadras del edificio donde vivía temió entrar a su departamento y encontrarse con la mesa puesta para dos.

—Es lo que me saco por no olvidar esas tonterías de adolescente —suspiró y, con resignación, terminó de recorrer la distancia que lo separaba del edificio.

Entró a la estructura y se dirigió al ascensor. Subió hasta su piso y, aún temeroso, abrió la puerta de su departamento. Pero, para su sorpresa, Ayako no lo esperaba.

Sintió algo extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba en el departamento. Pero al mismo tiempo un gran alivio se apoderó de su conciencia.

Sonrió muy ligeramente. Pero no supo si era por alivio o por nostalgia.

**x X x**

Ayako caminaba a paso muy lento. Miraba los escaparates de las tiendas departamentales, pero no se fijaba en lo que se exhibía.

Llevaba ya dos horas fuera del departamento de Rukawa. Era sábado, y había pasado en Estados Unidos cuatro días ya. Debía volver a Japón el martes por la tarde, y a penas había pensado en el artículo que la había llevado hasta la vida de Rukawa otra vez.

El reclamo de su estómago se hizo presente, y se aproximó a una cafetería que divisó cerca. Se sentó en una mesa. Un mesero se le acercó para ofrecerle la carta. Ayako ordenó un almuerzo ligero y una taza de café. Comió en silencio y con lentitud.

Al terminar, después de que le retiraron el servicio, sacó un cuadernito y un bolígrafo, y empezó a pensar en el artículo.

Permaneció escribiendo cerca de una hora, y después se marchó del local.

Tomó un taxi hasta el departamento de Rukawa. Al llegar, él no estaba ahí. Encontró una nota en el refrigerador: _"Entreno hasta tarde"_. Entendió aquello como una aseveración de que cenaría a solas. Pero esta vez no suspiró ni sintió nostalgia.

—Perfecto —sonrió—: podré trabajar en el artículo.

**x X x**

Era la mañana del domingo. Caluroso, soleado y perfecto para salir. Hanamichi Sakuragi conducía su automóvil, con Haruko en el asiento del acompañante. La mujer sonreía con esa expresión que no la había abandonado desde varios días atrás, cuando se enterara de su estado. El pelirrojo se sintió ligeramente culpable sin entender bien el por qué. Se dirigían al aeropuerto, a recoger a Takenori y su familia.

Hanamichi pensaba en la vida que le esperaba con la llegada de su primer hijo. Sabía que eso era el seguro que lo acercaba a Haruko para siempre. Su matrimonio, desde ahora, era indestructible. Y, según él mismo, aquello debería darle toda la tranquilidad que siempre había buscado. Pero, por alguna razón, tranquilidad era lo último que sentía por aquellos días.

—¿Hanamichi? —escuchó que Haruko le llamaba.

—¿Eh? —respondió, despegando la vista del camino por una fracción de segundo.

—Te decía que has estado muy distraído los últimos días.

—…

—¿No será que estás sintiéndote mal?

El pelirrojo no respondió de inmediato.

—No sé de qué hablas, Haruko —dijo al fin.

Ella sonrió, libre de la preocupación.

—Debo ser yo: estoy un poco descontrolada con lo del embarazo.

El hombre miró a su esposa. De verdad lucía preciosa.

—Todavía no me acostumbro. Y la verdad es que no he tenido los síntomas que me dijo Fujii.

—…

—Aunque debe ser normal. Digo, Ayako siempre me ha dicho que todas las mujeres somos diferentes…

Sakuragi la escuchó hablar todo el camino. Pero Haruko seguía siendo la misma despistada que era en Shohoku, y nunca se preguntó por qué él no contribuyó con algún comentario durante todo ese tiempo.

**x X x**

Una niñita lloraba inconsolablemente, caminando de la mano de una mujer pelinegra y de ojos castaños, su madre, seguramente.

La niña tendría como seis años, y lloraba porque su padre se les había adelantado.

—¿Dónde está mi papá? —preguntaba en voz muy alta. Y es que, a sus seis años, era muy apegada a su papá.

—Ya te dije, Rumiko: fue por el equipaje —su madre trataba de tranquilizarla, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

—Quiero a mi papá… —volvía a llorar la pequeña.

La mujer decidió esperar con suma paciencia a que su esposo volviera para que su hija se tranquilizara. Su espera no fue prolongada, porque dos minutos después divisó la enorme figura del padre de su hija.

—Quiero a mi papá… —la niña seguía llorando, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano derecha, y sin percatarse de que su padre se aproximaba a ella.

—¿Por qué está llorando? —madre e hija escucharon la inconfundible voz grave de Takenori Akagi.

—¡Papá! —Rumiko sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, quien la atrapó en el aire y la sostuvo.

—¿Está listo el equipaje? —preguntó la mujer.

Akagi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—El idiota de Hanamichi no ha llegado.

—Ya vendrán —la mujer intentó tranquilizar a su esposo regalándole una encantadora sonrisa.

—No lo defiendas, Yasuki —ordenó Takenori, pero sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante la sonrisa de su esposa, que siempre terminaba por pacificarlo.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —sugirió la mujer. Tenía una expresión amable en el rostro— Rumiko está muy feliz contigo, pero supongo que no querrás cargarla todo el tiempo que esperemos.

Como respuesta, Takenori empezó a caminar hacia una banca que había cerca de ellos.

—¿Dónde está mi tío Hanamichi? —preguntó Rumiko, ya sentada en las piernas de su padre.

A Akagi no le gustaba mucho el afecto que su hija sentía por Hanamichi, pero siempre hacía a un lado cualquier sentimiento que pudiera borrar la sonrisa del rostro de su hija.

—Ya va a llegar, hija —sonrió su madre, adivinando el pensamiento de su esposo.

Sólo estuvieron sentados cinco minutos más, porque pronto escucharon la voz de una mujer muy emocionada:

—¡Hermano!

Takenori se levantó de su asiento, aún con su hija en brazos, y corrió al encuentro de su hermana menor.

—Haruko —la abrazó—. ¿Por qué corres? En tu estado no deberías levantarte de la cama.

—¡Tía Haruko! —sonrió la niña.

—Hola, preciosa —sonrió, abrazando a la niña. Iba a sujetarla ella en brazos, pero Akagi no lo permitió.

—Haruko, me da gusto verte —Yasumi hizo una reverencia que su cuñada respondió con otra igual.

—Hola Yasumi. ¿Cómo están?

La mujer iba a responder, pero la voz de su esposo se le adelantó.

—¿Dónde está el bueno para nada de tu marido?

Haruko iba a replicar, pero la voz de Hanamichi se hizo escuchar.

—¡¿Por qué me llamas así, Gorila!

—¡Tío Hanamichi! —gritó Rumiko, emocionada de ver al pelirrojo. Pero las tres féminas pasaron a segundo plano cuando Hanamichi y Takenori se enfrascaron en una discusión que en algo se parecía a las peleas que protagonizaban en Shohoku.

**x X x**

Una vez que Haruko y su cuñada hubieron logrado tranquilizar a Takenori y a Hanamichi, ambas familias abordaron el auto de Sakuragi y se dirigieron a su hogar. El recorrido del aeropuerto a la residencia se hizo en compañía de un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por las voces de Haruko, Yasumi y Rumiko, que conversaban como si los varones no se encontraran presentes.

Al llegar a la cochera, la futura madre ordenó a su esposo y a su hermano llevar el equipaje de los invitados a la habitación en donde se instalarían, mientras ella llevaba a las otras dos féminas a la cocina y les invitaba una taza de té.

El pelirrojo y el antiguo capitán obedecieron las indicaciones que se les habían dado, pero no se dirigieron la palabra hasta que se encontraron solos, acomodando las valijas en la alfombra de la habitación.

—Bueno, al menos es un lugar aparentemente decente… —murmuró Akagi, recorriendo las paredes con la vista.

—¿Qué esperabas, Gorila? Este talentoso sólo da lo mejor para su familia —alardeó Hanamichi.

—La verdad pensé que tendrías a mi hermana viviendo en una pocilga.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —el pelirrojo empezaba a alterarse.

—Si no mal recuerdo, hace año y medio vivían en el departamento que rentabas cerca de la universidad… Y no era más grande que esta habitación.

—Ya lo sé, pero en el periódico me va muy bien.

Hanamichi, por primera vez desde que Akagi se había convertido en su pariente, iba a hablarle completamente en serio:

—Cuando nos casamos, yo le prometí a Haruko darle una vida decente, cuidarla y amarla. Nunca la lastimaría. El verla sonreír cada mañana me recuerda esa promesa. Y no sería capaz de ocasionarle algún daño o disgusto. Yo no me perdonaría ser el causante de sus lágrimas o sus malestares, Gori…

Takenori no habló. Él sabía que Hanamichi había sido la mejor elección que Haruko hubiera podido hacer, pero esa era la primera vez que el pelirrojo le demostraba haber estado en lo correcto.

—¡Papá! ¡Tío Hanamichi! —Rumiko entró a la habitación y se le pegó a Hanamichi a las piernas. No iba a permitirle a su tío favorito que la ignorara.

—Hola, preciosa —el pelirrojo la levantó en brazos—. ¿En dónde están tu tía y tu mamá?

—Me enviaron por ustedes —sonrió la niña, feliz por encontrase en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué, hijita?

—Dicen que tiene muchas cosas que hablar… Y que no puede ser que tarden tanto sólo en dejar el equipaje en la habitación.

—Tienen razón —reconoció Sakuragi—. ¿Vamos, princesita?

—Sí, tío. Oye, ¿es verdad que tía Haruko y tú tendrán un bebé?

**x X x**

El reloj de pared marcaba ya las siete treinta. Era tarde, sobre todo porque era domingo y no habían actividades en la facultad.

Kiminobu Kogure no tenía noción del tiempo, y continuaba haciendo lo mismo que dos horas atrás: observar con muchísima parsimonia una enorme inflorescencia y anotar lo que ocurría cada instante.

—Fascinante… —era lo único que articulaba. Y no le importaba que en todo el laboratorio no hubiera una sola alma que pudiera responderle.

El contundente silencio reinó sólo un par de minutos más. Kogure escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego unos pasos firmes aproximándose hasta su posición.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó antes de voltear a ver a su visitante.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Ryouta…

—¿No se suponía que nos veríamos hace una hora en mi casa?

Kogure detuvo sus anotaciones para encarar a su ex-compañero de equipo y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Lo olvidé…

—No me extraña.

—Lo siento mucho, Ryouta… Es que he trabajado tanto en este proyecto… Pierdo la noción de todo cuando hago esto…

—Sí, no me sorprende, Kogure… La verdad es que yo sólo quiero compañía…

Kogure dejó a un lado la bitácora de notas y rodeó los hombros del chico más bajo.

—Perdón, Ryouta. ¿Qué te parece si me esperas un segundo? Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos.

—De acuerdo.

El castaño se dirigió al vestidor en el que cada mañana guardaba sus cosas y dejó a Miyagi en el enorme laboratorio. El antiguo jugador de Shohoku se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y luego los pasos ligeros de alguna persona. Pero volvió a clamarse cuando divisó la figura de una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Hola… —le saludó ella en cuanto lo vio.

—Hola —respondió Miyagi tratando de mostrarse seguro.

—Yo… Siento interrumpir. Busco al doctor Kogure.

—Oh, él está cambiándose. Está a punto de marcharse.

—Ya veo… Entonces creo que mejor lo veré mañana en clase.

—Ya estoy listo, Ryouta. Vámonos, que Mitsui también debe estar esperando.

Kiminobu llegó al punto en el que había dejado a su amigo y se encontró con una de sus estudiantes más brillantes.

—Hola, Hiromi. Me da gusto verte. ¿Qué haces aquí en domingo y a esta hora?

La chica se ruborizó.

—Buenas noches, profesor. Yo… vine a buscarlo. Sabe que me interesan mucho sus proyectos, y había pensado ofrecerme a colaborar con usted desde hace tiempo, pero usted sabe… Soy un poco tímida… Lo admiro mucho y quisiera ayudarle…

Kogure se ruborizó y se rascó la cabeza de forma graciosa.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Sí.

Ryouta miraba alternadamente al castaño y a la muchacha cuyo nombre aún desconocía. Pero ponía más atención en esta última que en su amigo.

—Yo podría asistirlo, y creo que me serviría mucho… Yo admiro mucho todo lo que hace, profesor. Y me sentiría sumamente satisfecha si me permitiera ser su ayudante.

Hiromi sonreía en tanto sus ojos emanaban una mirada de esperanza. Kogure conocía el potencial de su pupila.

—La verdad es que no había pensado en contratar un asistente…

—No se preocupe, profesor. Yo no planeo un contrato. Sólo quiero aprender del mejor.

La sonrisa de la muchacha era tan encantadora, que Miyagi no pudo evitar aclararse la garganta en un intento por llamar la atención.

—Oh, sí… Hiromi, él es Ryouta Miyagi, un antiguo compañero de la escuela y de mis mejores amigos.

Miyagi se ruborizó al dirigirle una reverencia a la muchacha.

—Encantada, Miyagi-san —la chica le regaló una sonrisita muy cordial, y Miyagi no pudo volver a hablar en lo que restó del tiempo que permanecieron en el laboratorio.

—Como te decía, Hiromi —Kiminobu retomó el rumbo de la conversación—. La verdad es que no había considerado tener un ayudante o asistente, pero ya que lo mencionas, he pensado que sería una buena oportunidad para estudiantes de tu tipo el empezar a adquirir conocimientos prácticos. Además el Consejo Directivo podría autorizar una beca…

A Hiromi se le iluminaron los ojos y amplió más su sonrisa: una oportunidad era todo lo que necesitaba.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ando corta de tiempo y tengo mucho sueño, así que responderé los reviews en el capítulo que sigue.**

**Espero me disculpen.**

**Un beso.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**x X x**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

El lunes por la noche, Ayako no se acercó a Rukawa en busca de caricias o besos de despedida. Al contrario, se encerró en la que era su habitación temporal y optó por terminar el artículo para entregarlo en cuanto llegara al periódico. También rehizo el equipaje y no abrió la puerta en tres horas.

Y, justamente por su concentración, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo Rukawa llegó del entrenamiento, se quedó dormido en su habitación, volvió a despertar y decidió preparar la cena para ambos.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, la mujer despegó los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador portátil, estiró los brazos y las piernas, y arqueó la espalda lo más que pudo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la expansión de todos sus músculos y articulaciones.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Si?

Se reprendió internamente: ¿quién podría ser si no Rukawa?

—Pasa, Kaede —se corrigió.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a la figura de Rukawa, que lucía extrañamente adorable enfundado en ese delantal.

—¿Qué haces tú vestido así? —le preguntó Ayako, conteniendo la risa para no herir sus sentimientos.

Rukawa la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y se limitó a responder:

—Preparé la cena —y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. No se quedó a esperar agradecimiento ni aceptación.

Ayako parpadeó repetidas veces, abriendo los ojos muy grandes. ¿Había escuchado bien y Kaede Rukawa le había hecho la invitación de cenar con él en casa?

—Ver para creer —se dijo a sí misma. Así que se levantó de la silla en la que había estado trabajando desde las siete, se ató el cabello y se dirigió a la estancia.

En la barra que servía como desayunador y comedor, Rukawa terminaba de llenar una segunda copa de vino tinto. Ayako se sobresaltó al percibir un ligero tinte romántico en el ambiente, el corazón se le agitó y permaneció con gesto serio.

Rukawa se percató de su presencia, la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que, incluso, pareció dulce. La llamó a acercarse con un gesto y recorrió la silla para invitarla a ocuparla.

—¿Qué pasa, Kaede? —pronunció la mujer.

—Es tu última noche en América —le respondió él, al tiempo que le acercaba la silla y ella se acomodaba—. No quería que te marcharas mañana creyendo que no he cambiado.

El muchacho se alejó por un momento y volvió sosteniendo una charola que humeaba.

Ayako lo contempló como en cámara lenta: ¿Kaede Rukawa preparando un platillo que olía bien, y para ambos? Seguro que sería la envidia de muchísimas mujeres.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó aún sorprendida.

Él no le respondió, pero colocó la charola frente a ella, dejándole ver un platillo que aparentaba ser apetitoso.

—¿Qué es?

—Es algo que nunca has comido.

Sin embargo, Ayako no pensaba lo mismo: en la charola había una enorme cama de arroz al vapor con muchas verduras encima, carne de pollo, res, camarón y _tsurimi_.

—Eso lo preparaba mi mamá —soltó.

—No. Esto es comida china —corrigió Kaede—. Aquí es muy popular.

Ayako tomó los palillos que su compañero le ofrecía y sujetó con ellos un camarón. Lo mordió y lo saboreó.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó el moreno.

—¿En dónde lo conseguiste?

—Yo lo cociné.

Ayako dejó de masticar por un momento y lo miró fijamente, tratando de hallar un gesto que lo delatara. Pero Rukawa no mentía.

La cena continuó. Charlaron en la sobremesa. Rememoraron un poco los tiempos de Shohoku. Y Ayako mencionó a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—¿Entonces sigues viendo al _Do'aho_? —preguntó Kaede, recordando que Ayako se lo había comentado por teléfono antes del viaje.

—Sí —la aludida sonrió—. Él empezó a trabajar en el periódico como un año después que yo. Incluso hizo el último año de servicio social bajo mi cargo.

Rukawa no añadió algo. Ayako siguió hablando sobre el pelirrojo:

—Te sorprendería ver cuánto ha cambiado. Ahora es responsable y no hace tanto escándalo.

—Pero no entiendo cómo fue que terminó trabajando en un periódico —interrumpió Rukawa.

—A mí me sorprendió también. Te confesaré algo, Kaede: nadie tuvo fe en él cuando anunció que quería ser periodista. Nadie creyó en él. Sólo Haruko y yo.

—¿Haruko lo apoyó?

—Sí. Ellos se casaron en cuanto terminaron la universidad. La madre de Hanamichi no lo aceptaba, pero ellos defendieron su relación, y ahora hasta Akagi lo ha asumido.

Ayako contaba las cosas con una sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz por todo lo que el pelirrojo había demostrado. Tal vez fue su emoción y orgullo lo que no le permitió ver la tristeza que se instaló un par de segundos en la mirada de Rukawa.

—Es una lástima que no hayas estado presente en la boda —dijo Ayako de pronto.

—¿?

—Hanamichi me confesó que, junto a él y a Youhei, le hubiera gustado que estuvieras tú.

—¿El torpe qué?

—Ay, Kaede. Todos sabíamos cuánto se querían ustedes.

Rukawa se ruborizó un segundo al no saber a qué tipo de cariño se refería la mujer.

—Digo, después de haberse odiado tanto, suponíamos que su amistad se había fortalecido en la misma medida.

El moreno exhaló de alivio.

—A Ryo-ta y a mí nos sorprendió mucho que no te despidieras de él ni de Haruko.

Entonces era verdad que Hanamichi, al final, se había casado con Haruko… Rukawa lo pensó: a fin de cuentas, ella lo merecía. Había sido la única capaz de permanecer al lado del pelirrojo sin importar lo que pasara. Y eso era muchísimo más de lo que él mismo habría podido hacer. Si no se había atrevido a renunciar a sus sueños por estar a su lado…

—¿Cómo es que esto sabe bien, Kaede? —preguntó Ayako tras ingerir un camarón de los que adornaban su platón, y sacando a Rukawa de sus pensamientos.

El aludido la miró enigmático, y luego esbozó una sonrisita indescifrable.

—Hace unos años trabajé en un restaurante de comida china —dijo. Y luego empezó a comer. Ayako intentó hacer la plática otra vez, pero él no lo permitió.

**x X x**

Era miércoles. El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde.

Ryouta Miyagi estaba concentrado mirando la pantalla de la computadora sobre su escritorio. Estaba redactando un informe de avances de un proyecto importante a su cargo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora, y su estómago aún no le recordaba que la hora de comer había pasado hacía rato ya.

Su teléfono celular sonó, vibrando al mismo tiempo. Esperó un segundo hasta terminar de escribir una palabra, y luego o sacó de la bolsa del pantalón.

—Ryouta Miyagi al habla —contestó sin mirar el nombre del remitente en la pantalla.

—_¡Ryouchin!_ —escuchó una escandalosa voz que le saludaba como sólo una persona solía hacerlo.

—¿Hanamichi?

—_¿Quién más si no éste genio?_

—Hola, amigo —sonrió—. Hace tiempo que no hablamos, ¿no?

—_En efecto, mi querido Ryouchin. Y no por mi culpa._

—Pero si siempre estamos ocupados, Hanamichi.

—_Bueno, sí. Yo sólo te llamo para preguntarte qué sabes de la reunión de este año. No recuerdo si a mí me tocaba organizar._

Miyagi exhaló con tristeza al recordar la poca comunicación que había tenido con Ayako con respecto a la famosa reunión.

—Tranquilo —dijo—. Este año nos toca a Ayako y a mí.

—_¿Estás seguro?_

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—_Bueno… La vi hoy en el periódico y ni siquiera lo mencionó._

Miyagi no habló.

—_Tal vez tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza _—trató de corregir Sakuragi, al darse cuenta de su error.

—Sí. Eso debe ser.

Hanamichi se quedó sin saber qué decir. Pero de inmediato intentó cambiar el tema.

—_En todo caso, tenemos algo que comunicarte, Ryouchin._

—¿Qué pasa?

—_¡Este genio será papá!_

Miyagi procesó la información en segundos. ¿Haruko embarazada? ¿Y de Hanamichi?

—Es… ¿Es en serio?

—_Claro. No mentiría con algo así._

El pelirrojo se escuchó falsamente indignado. Y Miyagi no articuló palabra.

—_Mínimo deberías felicitarme, amigo…_

—Lo… Lo siento… Es repentino… Me da gusto… ¡Felicidades, Hanamichi!

Ambos hablaron un poco más. Luego Hanamichi se despidió, pidiéndole discreción a Ryouta: él quería darles la noticia a los demás.

**x X x**

Justo a las ocho treinta de la noche, un hombre de gafas y cabello castaño salió del enorme edificio de la facultad en el que trabajaba. Divisó el auto oscuro en el que lo esperaba su compañero, y se acercó con rapidez.

—Hola —saludó, nada más entrar en el vehículo.

—Hola —le respondió el otro hombre.

—¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

—No… Sólo media hora…

Kogure se ruborizó al percatarse de que había abandonado el trabajo treinta minutos después de lo acordado.

—Perdóname, Hisashi.

Mitsui ya se había acostumbrado a la dedicación que Kogure ponía en el trabajo, y más en los proyectos que dirigía.

—Bueno… —suspiró— No puedo molestarme contigo —declaró.

Kiminobu lo miró aún sin convencerse de las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—Además ya sé que eres impuntual, así que salí de casa más tarde, calculando que saldrías, mínimo, media hora después.

Kogure, en lugar de tranquilizarse, se apenó más: ¿tan bien lo conocía su amante, que ya se había aprendido las rutinas?

Mitsui arrancó el motor del automóvil e inició la marcha a casa.

Antes de abandonar el campus univesitario, Hisashi condujo con lentitud.

—Kimi… —llamó el moreno, notando el silencio de su compañero.

—¿?

—No estoy molesto… La verdad es que hasta eso amo de ti.

Kogure volvió a sonrojarse. Si Mitsui estaba diciendo aquello, era porque de verdad lo sentía.

—Gracias —sonrió. Miró hacia la calle, y divisó la figura de una chica que él conocía—. Mira, Hisashi.

—¿Qué?

—Esa chica —indicó, señalando hacia la muchacha— es quien te platiqué.

—¿La estudiante que se ofreció a ser tu asistente?

—Sí. ¿Crees que vaya a encontrarse con su novio? O con alguien que la lleve a casa.

—No sé. Pero si te tranquiliza, pregúntale si quiere que la llevemos.

Kogure bajó el vidrio de su ventanilla en tanto Mitsui acercaba el auto a la acera, por donde caminaba la muchacha.

—¡Hiromi! —llamó Kiminobu.

—¿Profesor?

—Hola. ¿Vas a casa?

—Sí.

La chica se había detenido y el vehículo igual.

—¿Te recogerán?

Hiromi no respondió.

—Podemos llevarte, si quieres.

Hiromi se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento. No desconfiaba de su profesor, que siempre se había mostrado educado y cálido. Pero le avergonzaba que la llevaran hasta su pequeñísima casa en donde nadie la esperaba.

—Vamos —insistió Kogure.

Hiromi repensó: la noche estaba sumamente oscura, y ciertamente le atemorizaba caminar hasta el autobús.

—Gra-gracias, profesor Kogure.

—Sube —dijo Kiminobu, y la muchacha obedeció. Una vez dentro, Kogure volvió a hablar—. Ella es Hiromi Watanabe. Es la chica de quien te he hablado, Hisashi.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Hiromi ligeramente ruborizada.

—Él es Hisashi Mitsui.

El hombre miró por el retrovisor a la chica. Era bonita, tuvo que admitirlo. Pero algo en sus facciones le pareció familiar.

—Fue una suerte que te encontráramos, Hiromi —Kogure retomó la palabra—. Me preocupa que las chicas de tu edad tengan que caminar a solas y por la noche.

—Yo lo hago a diario, profesor.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero nadie te recoge? Tu novio debería hacerlo.

—Yo no tengo novio.

—Oh, bueno…

Mitsui notó la turbación de la muchacha al escuchar las preguntas de Kogure, así que intervino:

—Debemos ir a recoger a Ryouta, Kimi.

—¿Hoy también?

—Hay que acompañarlo. Ayako está con Rukawa, ya sabes. No debemos dejar que lo recuerde.

—De acuerdo.

Mitsui reinició la marcha hacia la compañía farmacéutica en donde los esperaba Miyagi.

**x X x**

Ryouta Miyagi recargaba la espalda en la pared del ascensor. Pensaba en lo inteligente que había sido al decidir bajar más tarde, considerando que, antes de pasar por él, Mitsui recogería a Kogure. Todos sabían que Kiminobu se había convertido en el más impuntual después de doctorarse y hacerse cargo de tantos proyectos de investigación.

Al abrirse la puerta, divisó al vigilante, que le saludó amablemente y le abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—Hasta mañana, Ayoshi —se despidió.

—Hasta mañana, Ingeniero.

Desde la escalinata del edificio divisó el auto oscuro de Mitsui. Se acercó al vehículo, y cuando estuvo a unos centímetros escuchó a Kogure.

—Sólo será un minuto.

—Hola.

—Hola, Ryouta —saludó Kogure.

—Sube —ordenó Mitsui.

Y el rostro de Miyagi se tiñó de carmín cuando se encontró, en el asiento trasero y junto a él, a la chica que Kiminobu le había presentado algunos días atrás.

—Hola… —pronunció nervioso.

—Buenas noches, señor Miyagi.

Se sintió algo avergonzado cuando escuchó el "señor" proferido por la muchacha. Y sólo entonces se percató de que, a pesar de tener la edad que tenía, se sentía como cuando estaba cerca de Ayako en Shohoku.

—Ahora, Hiromi, por favor indícale a Mitsui la dirección de tu casa para que te llevemos.

La chica obedeció, y llegaron al lugar en menos de veinte minutos.

Cuando la dejaron, la muchacha agradeció con numerosas reverencias el gran favor que le habían hecho, y se despidió con suma cortesía de los tres hombres.

—Me extraña que siendo una chica tan joven se muestre tan independiente —comentó Kogure.

—¿Por qué es raro? —preguntó Mitsui— En estos tiempos hasta las mujeres jóvenes deben serlo.

—Sí. Pero yo suponía que su novio la recogería. O su padre o hermano.

—¿Tiene novio? —preguntó Miyagi, hablando por primera vez desde que se hubiera subido al auto.

Kogure y Mitsui vieron por el retrovisor, y luego se miraron entre ellos. Se sonrieron imperceptiblemente y luego el primero respondió:

—No te preocupes. No tiene novio.

Miyagi suspiró con alivio.

—Es bonita —comentó Mitsui—. Por eso sí me extraña que ningún chico se haya fijado en ella.

—Yo he visto a uno de sus compañeros observándola en clase.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó Ryouta.

—Es un muchacho que se sienta en la mesa detrás de la de ella, en laboratorio. Le hace invitaciones para almorzar o para acompañarla a casa. Pero ella siempre le rechaza.

Miyagi se sentía nervioso de repente, así que optó por cambiar de tema.

—Hoy me llamó Hanamichi.

—¿Hanamichi? —preguntaron los amantes casi al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. No sabía si este año le tocaba la fiesta.

—Qué cabeza hueca —aportó Mitsui.

—Le dije que era cosa de Ayako y mía. Por cierto, ya volvió a Japón.

—¿En serio? —se interesó Kogure— La entrevista estará por salir.

—Sí…

—¿Qué más te dijo Sakuragi? —intervino Mitsui notando la tristeza de su amigo.

—Tiene buenas noticias.

—¿Buenas noticias? —repitió Kogure.

—¿Se irá de Japón? —bromeó Mitsui.

—Haruko está embarazada.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Mitsui frenó bruscamente ante la noticia: ¿Hanamichi Sakuragi en espera de su primer hijo?

Miyagi empezó a reír en tanto se escuchaban algunos autos molestos por el auto inmóvil frente a ellos.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Como empiezo a hacer el servicio social, estoy más ocupada que antes. Así que las actualizaciones serán un poco más esporádicas todavía.**

**Igual espero que me tengan paciencia y sigan leyendo, que las cosas se pondrán interesantes.**

**Paso a responder reviews:**

**Elena: Akagi es medio exagerado, pero ya se acostumbró. Digamos que ahora sólo molesta por no perder el hábito, pero Hanamichi ya se ganó su confianza. Y yo creo que está medio celoso de que su hija quiera al tío pelirrojo tanto. Y creo que te sorprenderá el final si crees que Ayako y Rukawa están lejos uno del otro. Besos y gracias por el review.**

**Kako: Slam Dunk es mi serie de anime favorita. Tengo muchos otros fic, y me alegra que este te guste. Con respecto a lo de chatear… Te diré que sólo puedo conectarme los jueves entre las once de la mañana y la una de la tarde, porque tengo clase como de diez de la mañana a ocho de la noche casi diario. Espero que sigas leyendo, y si quieres que platiquemos, estoy a tus órdenes. Besos.**

**Sakura: Gracias por empezar a leer este fic. Espero que te guste cómo va avanzando, y que no te despegues de la historia. Besos y no olvides dejar reviews.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

—¡Bienvenida! —saltaba la castaña, emocionada por el regreso de su amiga.

—Vaya… No me habían celebrado tanto desde hacía años.

—Es que está un poco sensible —murmuró el pelirrojo al oído de la mujer de rizos.

—Ya lo veo… —respondió Ayako, en tanto una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

—Me da mucho gusta que hayas regresado, Ayako —lloró Haruko, abrazándose a su amiga—. No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañamos.

—Yo también los eché de menos, Haruko —la antigua entrenadora respiraba con dificultad ante el fuerte abrazo de la futura madre.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¡Cuéntanos! —y Haruko se empeñaba en no soltarle el cuello.

—Cariño, por favor: deja respirar a Ayako —pidió Hanamichi, tomándola de los hombros con suavidad y logrando así que soltara a la mujer.

—Es que estoy muy sensible —se disculpó Haruko, sonrojándose.

—No te preocupes, Haruko —sonrió Ayako, y luego continuó—. El artículo sale pasado mañana. Al editor le gustó mucho. Dijo que capté justamente lo que quería dar a conocer: el lado humano de Kaede Rukawa.

Ayako hablaba sumamente orgullosa de su trabajo. Ese viaje no había sido precisamente lo que ella había imaginado antes de marcharse. Pero, al final, su artículo le había dejado satisfecha. Y, por lo visto, al editor también.

—¿Le dijiste que Hanamichi y yo seremos padres? —saltó Haruko, con la sonrisa enorme y los ojos brillantes.

El pelirrojo dio un respingo: no había pensado en que probablemente Ayako le había comentado algo al respecto al moreno.

Nadie notó la reacción del pelirrojo.

—Pues… En realidad Rukawa y yo no hablamos mucho.

—¿O sea que no se vieron más que para lo indispensable? —preguntó Haruko, curiosa.

—La verdad es que él no me permitió quedarme en el hotel que me habían reservado —sonrió Ayako algo ruborizada—. Y toda la semana la pasé en su departamento.

—Entonces sí debes haber hablado con él. ¿Le dijiste?

Haruko no se dio cuenta de que Haruko rememoró todos esos momentos que pasó en compañía de Rukawa, que no fueron precisamente conversaciones.

—Pues en realidad sólo le mencioné que seguíamos viéndonos, pero él pareció interesado y me preguntó si seguían juntos.

—Será por la amistad que tú y él hicieron después del primer Campeonato Nacional —Haruko se dirigió a Hanamichi, pensativa—, ¿no, cariño?

—De seguro sí —dijo el pelirrojo, pero procuró poner atención en lo que Ayako continuaba contando.

—Y, honestamente, me sorprendió tanto que él se interesara en ustedes, que le conté con detalles la boda, y todo lo que lo habíamos extrañado aquí. Ni siquiera le mencioné lo del bebé.

—Qué lástima —suspiró Haruko—. Yo quería que lo supiera para que viniera a visitarnos en la reunión de este año.

—¿Reunión? —repitió Ayako.

—Sí. ¿No lo recuerdas, Ayako? Este año les corresponde a ti y a Miyagi organizarla, ¿verdad, cariño?

Hanamichi no le respondió de inmediato. Su pensamiento se quedó en el momento en que Rukawa se había interesado en la boda.

—¿Hanamichi?

—Lo siento… Estaba distraído.

—Se nota, Hanamichi —aseveró Ayako.

—Le decía a Ayako que recién hablaste con Miyagi, y él sí recuerda que deben organizar la reunión de este año.

—Es cierto. Ayer Ryouta dijo que había estado tratando de hablar contigo, pero no estabas en casa ni contestabas el celular.

—Es que… Ni siquiera le avisé que me iba a América.

—Y eso lo entristeció mucho —aseguró Hanamichi—. En las noticias comentaron que a Rukawa lo acompañaba una reportera, y fue así como Ryouta se enteró de que no estabas en el país.

—Oh…

—Ayer le dije que ya habías vuelto.

—Entonces mi contestadora estará saturada de mensajes suyos —sonrió Ayako, pero en el fondo ella misma sabía que, al llegar a casa esa noche, en su contestadora no habrían mensajes de su eterno enamorado.

**x X x**

Ryouta Miyagi llevaba como cuarenta minutos dentro de su auto aparcado en el estacionamiento de la Universidad en donde Kogure era profesor. Había terminado el trabajo muy temprano y decidió salir antes, para esperar a su amigo antes de que Mitsui pasara a recogerlo…

¿A quién quería engañar? La verdad era que quería abordar a Hiromi antes de que Kogure y Mitsui le propusieran llevarla a casa.

Consultó su reloj de pulso y vio que ya eran casi las ocho de la noche. Hiromi debería estar por salir. Y él, caballerosamente, la alcanzaría y le pediría que le permitiera escoltarla hasta su casa. Ella aceptaría, y ya en casa le preguntaría si deseaba pasar a conocer a su familia. Por supuesto, él aceptaría, y los padres de ella, cuando él se retirara, le dirían que era un excelente partido para el matrimonio, y la alentarían para que lo aceptara.

A Miyagi se le había dibujado una sonrisita idiota en los labios. Cuando despertó de sus fantasías, encendió el motor e inició la marcha hacia la salida de la facultad en donde Kogure y Hiromi laboraban. Pero fue tarde: cuando él aproximaba el auto, Kogure le abría la puerta trasera a Hiromi para que entrara al auto.

Ni Kogure ni Hiromi notaron a un Ryouta Miyagi con la mirada de decepción. Pero, por el retrovisor, Mitsui sí lo hizo.

**x X x**

Al entrar a su departamento, encendió las luces y lanzó las llaves sobre una mesita que había colocado a la derecha de la puerta.

Arrastró los pies hasta la sala de estar y encendió la televisión sin la intención de ver algo en particular. Se tiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Cuando estaba quedándose dormido, el sonido del teléfono lo despertó. Sin embargo, no se movió de su posición. ¿Quién lo llamaba? Tal vez era número equivocado.

—_Hola, Ryouta. Soy Ayako._

Miyagi se sobresaltó. ¿Ayako llamándolo? En la pausa que la voz hizo, él trató de correr hasta el teléfono. Pero Ayako, creyendo que no habría llegado a casa, continuó:

—_Bien… He regresado de Estados Unidos, y pensé que debíamos vernos. Tú sabes: la reunión debe hacerse dentro de dos semanas, y no hemos reservado lugar ni preparado lo demás. Por favor, llámame en…_

—¡Ayako! —gritó Ryouta en cuanto alcanzó el teléfono.

—_Hola Ryouta. Creí que aún no llegabas a casa._

—Pues… Vengo entrando recién. Escuché que estabas dejando un mensaje.

—_Sí. Tú sabes, lo de la reunión._

—¿En serio? No lo recordaba —mintió el hombre. Pero él mismo sabía que Ayako no le creía.

—_Claro… ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti al trabajo mañana? Podemos ir a cenar y ahí_ _empezar a planearlo._

—¿Ir a cenar?

—_Claro. Yo invito._

Miyagi guardó silencio unos segundos.

—_Vamos, Ryouta. No me digas que tienes una cita _—rió ella—_. Si le explicas a la_ _chica, seguro que hasta puede acompañarnos._

Miyagi se sintió ofendido ante la burla de la mujer que por tantos años había idolatrado.

—Mejor yo te llamo mañana, Ayako. Tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina.

—_¿Qué?_

—Escucha, debo levantarme temprano. Nos vemos después.

Acto seguido, sin esperar a que la mujer se despidiera, Miyagi cortó la comunicación.

Contempló el aparato telefónico unos segundos y suspiró. No pensaba que incluso Ayako se burlara de él de ese modo.

Tomó una determinación: buscó su chaqueta, guardó las llaves del auto en la bolsa del pantalón y salió del departamento.

**x X x**

Una sensación de tristeza le invadió el pecho cuando depositó el auricular en su lugar. No había sido su atención sonar como sonó, pero algo era cierto: había ofendido al único hombre que le había profesado un amor sincero y paciente desde que se conocieran, varios años atrás.

Al ver de nuevo a Rukawa y pasar varios días con él, se había dado cuenta de que el hombre no había cambiado. Pero más sorpresa sintió cuando se percató de que ella misma seguía siendo aquella chiquilla esperanzada que en Shohoku había deseado en secreto que Rukawa algún día le pidiera vivir juntos o al menos salir en público.

Al abordar el avión en América, había decidido no volver a acostarse con Rukawa, y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Miyagi. No lo amaba, pero creía que él podía ofrecerle la seguridad y estabilidad que con nadie podía sentir.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, sentía que ella misma había roto algo entre los dos.

Suspiró con tristeza y se dirigió a la ducha. Después dormiría hasta el día siguiente.

**x X x**

Si no mal recordaba, la casa de Hiromi estaba ubicada en el barrio que empezaba en la siguiente vuelta a la derecha.

Siguió el camino que creyó sería el correcto, y se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Repensó la dirección: hasta ese momento todo bien. Cuando la luz cambió a verde, siguió derecho. Pero se confundió, puesto que todos los edificios eran iguales. Eran construcciones de tres pisos con ventanas pequeñas. Parecían hechos para que viviera una sola persona.

Rogó al cielo por obtener una señal que le indicara en dónde detenerse.

Y no pasaron ni dos minutos de que su petición fuera hecha, cuando una respuesta llegó al frente de su auto: de uno de los edificios, Hiromi salía con dos bolsas negras y luego las depositaba en la basura.

—¡Hiromi! —exclamó sonriendo.

Dirigió el auto a donde la chica depositaba las bolsas de basura, lo detuvo y bajó de él.

—¡Hiromi! —gritó desde el otro lado de la acera.

La chica pareció escuchar que la llamaban, y buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz que se le hizo familiar.

—¡Hola, Hiromi! —saludó Miyagi ya casi llegando hasta ella.

Hiromi lo reconoció y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y amable.

—Buenas noches, señor Miyagi —Hiromi saludó con una reverencia.

El hombre no contestó: se ruborizó al escucharla llamarlo "señor".

—Buenas noches, Hiromi —respondió un poco menos efusivo.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Hiromi preguntó:

—¿Qué hace aquí?

Ryouta, en todo el camino hasta ahí, no pensó en un pretexto que justificara su visita.

—Pues yo…

No respondió de inmediato, y Hiromi lo veía con sus bellos ojos azules.

—La verdad es que… —pensó que su mejor arma siempre había sido la sinceridad, y decidió volver a utilizarla— Tenía deseos de verte.

Hiromi se ruborizó de súbito. Y permaneció en silencio, ahora ella sin saber qué decir.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar? —preguntó Miyagi, rompiendo el silencio y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Sí —respondió Hiromi, con la cabeza baja y sus mejillas color carmín.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Por supuesto, Hanamichi y Kaede aún no interactúan, pero ¿qué tal las relaciones entre todos los demás? Me gusta cómo vamos avanzando, y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Saludos.**

**A contestar reviews:**

**Shadir: ¿Qué te parece? Ryouta sí se está acercando a Hiromi. Ojalá le vaya bien. Ya noté el error que me marcaste. Saludos.**

**Mai Maxwell: Gracias por tus comentarios. Ojalá te guste éste capítulo. Abrazos.**

**Kitsunita: Todo bien, aunque estoy muy enferma. Ojalá te guste el capítulo, y yo también voto más por Hana y Kaede juntos. Te adelanto que aquí no es así. Besos.**

**Sakura: Ojalá te guste el capi. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews.**


End file.
